


No Church In The Wild

by beyonceofmysticfalls



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyonceofmysticfalls/pseuds/beyonceofmysticfalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two years since Bonnie put the town of Mystic Falls in her rearview Mirror. Two years of substantial peace, that is until her past comes back inevitably and rocks her to the core. Will she turn and run again or will she stand and finally put it all to rest? Main Characters: Bonnie/Damon/Marcel/Klaus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Step Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. It is simply my alternate universe interpretation of what could happen in the future. This is rated T for language though the rating may be upped to Mature further down the line. You’ve been warned *Evil Laughter*. Enjoy. :) Oh and thanks to the lovely ladies who helped me with the title. You know who you are!

Two years.

 

That's how long it's been since Bonnie Bennett put the town of Mystic Falls in her rearview mirror. Two years since a load has been lifted from off her petite shoulders. Two years since she had been caught in the middle of a supernatural war that she never wanted any part of.

 

And two years since the death of her best friend.

 

It was safe to say that though she left in turmoil, it was the best decision that Bonnie had ever made and the only thing she would have done differently was leave sooner. The town brought nothing but destruction to all residents who simply knew too much. Bonnie herself had barely escaped with her sanity intact. Where she ended up was almost as bad in terms of supernatural activity, but certainly not any worse that what she was used to.

 

Having recently turned twenty, Bonnie looked back over her teenage years and wondered just how in the hell she survived without committing suicide. She realized now more than ever that she had more strength than she once gave herself credit for. Anyone carrying a fraction of the weight she shouldered would've given up early on but she persevered, even if it was only for the sake of others. She figured at the very least, she had _them_ to thank for that.

 

It was weird not hearing from the Salvatores or the Mikaelsons. Her best guess was that they were all still reeling from the grief and anguish of the very destruction they brought upon themselves to even notice she had gone.

Yes, they were _that_ self-absorbed.

 

Whenever they  _did_  notice her absence, she was long gone; making sure to leave no traces of her existence in her wake. For reasons unknown, Bonnie had suffered a bout of guilt with each increasing mile she placed between herself and Mystic Falls but as the miles grew, the guilt diminished. They didn't give a crap about Bonnie Bennett, none of them did. Their tolerance of her lasted for as long as it took for a spell to leave her lips, then they were off to their own business leaving her at the mercy of the spirits.

 

_The Spirits._

 

The thought made Bonnie scoff aloud. The very spirits that were supposed to protect her; those who claimed to be her ancestors and mentors had no qualms punishing her every five seconds for simply trying to keep her friends alive. They often contradicted what they stood for by putting her life in jeopardy many time by possessing and manipulating her to do their bidding. In the end, Bonnie was exhausted and used by both sides and ultimately, she was the fool. The thought still brought a bitter taste to her mouth. It seemed that no matter what she did, no one was ever in her corner. When the rubber met the road, no one ever looked out for her and no one ever gave a damn if she lived or died. They all had bigger and better things to worry about and Bonnie Bennett was in no one's top three.

 

Hell, she wasn't even in the top ten.

 

Well, there _was **one person…**_ but even then, she was second best.

 

None of it mattered now. Everything from people, to plans, and even objects came before her and Bonnie herself had placed her own wellbeing on the backburner for the sake of others. It was a mystery how she even escaped Mystic Falls with any shred of dignity or self-esteem.

 

Sighing, Bonnie tried in vain to put an end to her ruminations but in recent days it had all become hard to do. The dreams that plagued her sleep at night were beginning to become more and more vivid and as much as Bonnie feared, she believed that soon and very soon her past would be falling into her lap in some form or the other. The thought made her want to break down in tears but Bonnie was stronger than that. She had been through too much and seen too many things in her short years to fall prey to her own emotions. She refused to accept the role as an emotional female that could cry at the drop of a hat, though ironically, she was just that. No one but her knew how sensitive she really was and Bonnie liked it that way. While it was no secret that loyalty was her weakness, what people didn't know was that Bonnie was naturally helpful to a fault and often found herself fighting hard to prove herself worthy in the eyes of those that doubted her.

 

It had less to do with wanting to fit in and more to do with her own insecurities, but that was a different story for a different day.

 

**"If you think any harder, you're going to get permanent wrinkles on that gorgeous face of yours."**  Bonnie turned towards the doorway of the study she sat in, smiling when she was greeted with a chocolate covered smirk. She returned one of her own and shook her head.

 

**"I went this long without any,"** she acknowledged, inclining her neck to receive a kiss from the aforementioned lips. She bit her lip as she stared up at the handsome man before her who adorned her skin complexion. His skin was as flawless and soft as hers though underneath he was solid muscle. The thought made Bonnie grin inwardly.

 

**"That's ‘cause black don' crack."**

 

Bonnie giggled and rolled her eyes.  **"Must you always be obnoxious, Marcel?"**

 

**"S'human nature,"** he slurred with a shrug. Bonnie gave him an incredulous look and shook her head.

 

**"I think you'd have to actually be human to qualify for that."** Bonnie smiled when he waved her off and sat on the arm of the loveseat she was occupying.

 

**"Just wanted to see you smile, 'tis all,"** Marcel answered honestly. He often found Bonnie lost in herself, more so recently, and did all he could to bring her out of reverie. While she never shared much about her past, upon learning she was a witch, he knew that whatever it was that sometimes sent her deep into her prison of thoughts couldn't be anything good. Which is why he did all he could to make things easy for her.

 

**"You're so sweet."** Bonnie replied, placing a hand on his cheek. The feeling of death she once got when she first touched him was now practically nonexistent. She stroked his jawline for a brief moment before withdrawing her hand, frowning at him in the process.  **"Now what do you want?"**

 

**"Man you're good,"** Marcel laughed and held his hand up, admitting defeat.  **"A'ight. So, there's this party tonight. I want you to be my lovely, sexy, arm piece. I'll buy you a dress and all. Get that hair done up',"** Marcel patted his head in a 'ghetto girl' fashion as he ended the sentence earning an endearing laugh from Bonnie. His dimpled smile appeared not long after. It was hard to fathom sometimes that this one man ran New Orleans' underworld. Bonnie watched as he schooled his features into a more serious one with ease that was almost unsettling.

 

Okay, maybe it wasn't  _that_ hard to believe. 

 

**"If you're busy I'll understand."** The sincerity and respect in his eyes would've taken her aback if she wasn’t use to it by now. Marcel had expressed many times how much respect he had for witches. The fact that Bonnie was a Bennett increased his level of respect tenfold. In his words, the Bennett's were the ‘Kennedy's of the supernatural’.

 

Bonnie took a moment to think, though she didn't really need one. She had absolutely nothing to do but at the rare chance of coming off as important as he, she stalled for a moment for dramatic effect.  _Hey_ , she was still a woman.  **"You're in luck. I'm free,"** she informed him, watching as his smile brightened.

 

**"Great. Be ready by seven. I have someone important I want to show you off too."** Bonnie rolled her eyes even as a smile graced her lips. She didn't protest as Marcel pulled out his black credit card and hand it to her; knowing from past experiences that to argue would be unfeasible. He was just as stubborn as she was but to her dismay he had much more patience, resulting in him winning several arguments. She watched Marcel's departing figure as he left the room, bidding her adieu. Given the parties he was known to throw and attend, she knew she had to look flawless. With that said, no longer would she be distracted by the trifles of her mind; she had a lot to look forward to.

++++++++++

 

The Louisiana air was muggy despite the light breeze that blessed her periodically from the open window across the room. Bonnie had figured humidity would be her biggest enemy that night which was part of the reason she skipped out on curls and settled for the flat-ironed, disproportioned bob-cut that rested beautifully on her shoulders and at the nape of her neck. She wanted a change and nothing was more drastic than trading in her long, chocolate colored hair for a shorter blonde look. Truth be told, she wasn't sure how her hair would look six inches shorter than its previous eighteen but somehow it worked and she was able to pull it off effortlessly.

 

Her hair effectively brought out the rich, scarlet colored, Herve Leger bandage dress she wore. The dress left little to the imagination for it clung desperately to every square inch of her developed body, exposing curves that easily went unnoticed in her everyday attire. From the moment she slid into it, she knew the dress would cause problems but Bonnie couldn't bring herself to care long enough to consider wearing something else. Besides, after years of going virtually unnoticed in her hometown, it was quite refreshing to grasp the attention of every eligible bachelors' (and even bachelorettes at times), attention. The attention Bonnie began to receive around town was startling at first but she grew to accept and even enjoy it at times. It was nice to be admired.

 

**"I'm convinced you want me to drop dead, Gorgeous."** Turning to the direction of the voice, Bonnie smiled as a handsome Marcel came into view. She took a moment to admire his look. He had managed to pull off a casual look and make it appear almost formal. His biker jacket, unfastened, exposed the Henley shirt he wore underneath that showed off his collarbone and the gold chain that settled against it. His dark wash jeans managed to fit him perfectly while also sagging and gathering at the tops of his high-top supra clad feet. Bonnie's smile of appreciation turned into a slight squint when she couldn't help but notice the familiarity his outfit seemed to bring.

 

**"No worries, I'll just resurrect you afterwards,"** she smirked, stirring up a lustful glint in Marcel's eyes. He approached her, pushing off the wall he leaned against and held out his arm to which she accepted, locking arms with him as he turned to lead them out of the room.  **"You don't look bad yourself,"** Bonnie complimented as they strode through the narrow hallway of the Victorian styled home. Marcel paused once they arrived to the top of the grand staircase so that she could brace herself against him as they descended. It was a wonder to him that she could walk at all in heels so high but then, she had always been graceful from what he'd been able to gather.

 

**"Next to you, I'm a toad,"** he brushed off.  **"Ain't nobody checking' for me,"** he replied honestly. Bonnie always managed to steal the spotlight without ever trying. It was one of the many things he adored about her. When they first crossed paths, she possessed an air of innocence about her that he hadn't seen in a witch before. Most of them lost said innocence after being jaded by the hardships of the supernatural realm and though Bonnie had been close to being one of the many to experience this, her underlying innocence had somehow survived. Noticing this, Marcel did all he could to preserve that rare quality about her.

 

A genuine smile stretched across her lips. Marcel seemed to always go out of his way to compliment and uplift her in a way she was never used to. At first it made her uncomfortable and she wondered what his hidden agenda was but as time went on she grew to realize that it was just the person he was; at least towards her. His reputation in the city was not lost on her but as he had easily accepted her with limited knowledge of her past, she learned to accept him for who he was.

++++++++++

 

It hadn't taken long to reach the West Bank. Bonnie wasn't surprised at the amount of people outside of the plantation styled home located in the middle of seemingly nowhere. Bonnie could tell that this party, like most Marcel hosted or attended, would be littered with creatures of the supernatural. She didn't have to be a witch to notice it. The isolation and location of the house spoke in volumes. That, coupled with the low and limited lighting was a dead giveaway. It as a coven—for vampires, that is. Despite knowing she was in good hands, Bonnie felt a tingle of nervousness prick in the back of her throat. She would never get over her uneasiness for vampires and with her past, who could really blame her?

 

**"So, who is this mystery person you want me to meet?"** The entire ride, both Bonnie and Marcel sat in the backseat in comfortable silence mainly due to Bonnie, once again, being lost in her own thoughts. Marcel could see right through her however. She was beginning to grow nervous and he didn't have to use his heightened sense of smell to sense it; for it was only when she was nervous that silence unsettled her.

 

**"My sire. He decided to blow into town after a hundred and fifty years to check on me. Honestly, I never thought I'd see the bastard again,"** Marcel chuckled, though in his mind, he secretly wondered just what his reason for returning was. The man never did anything without reason. Marcel was smart to be suspicious.  **"This is his house, by the way,"** he added, knowing that would be her next question. Bonnie eyed the house with a less than pleased look on her face before scoffing.

 

**"Yeah? What billionaire did he drink to get it?"** Marcel chuckled, not at all bothered by Bonnie's judgmental temperament. In this case, she had every right to be that way given on the type of person he knew his sire was.

 

**"Oh yeah. You two will get along nicely,"** he said instead, voice dripping with sarcasm. Bonnie rolled her eyes unapologetically and shifted in her seat, uncrossing her legs as the car came to a stop.

 

**"Yeah, that usually means the opposite coming from you,"** Bonnie responded, stepping out of the car once her door opened. She smiled at the driver and gave the hand he extended a light squeeze; her way of thanking him.

 

Inside, Bonnie had to admit, was rather impressive. _Too_ impressive if you were to ask her; she had only seen this level of elegance once before and it wasn't necessarily a good thing. Everything from the two large white swans perched in the fountain in the middle of the foyer to the live orchestrated music floating in the air above them from a location nearby made Bonnie lift her eyes in confusion. It was safe to say they were underdressed for whatever occasion this was.

 

**"Um…"** Bonnie was barely able to voice her concern when she heard a voice that made her body stiffen noticeably.

 

**"Ah, Marcel. So great to see you after almost a century and a half."** The distinct British accent, coupled with a lisp tailored to one person and one person only, made the hair on Bonnie's neck stand up as she slowly turned on her heels, faced with the side profile of none other than Niklaus Mikaelson.

 

Klaus smiled at Marcel, not paying much else attention to anything else. Marcel had been one of his first sires when he arrived to New Orleans some two hundred years back. One of the best decisions Klaus had ever made was sparing Marcel's life, turning him into a vampire as opposed to killing him on sight. Marcel had been the most loyal of subjects, given his circumstances at the time; one of the only people on earth that Klaus would ever call a friend and that was saying a lot.

 

Marcel smiled as he pulled Klaus into a brotherly embrace, letting him go after a moment of 'brotherly love'.  **"Niklaus, my man. Still bougie as hell, I see,"** Marcel joked as he greeted Klaus in his own way, to which Klaus only smiled. Marcel turned to where Bonnie stood to his left, stretching his arms out in efforts to introduce her only to find that she had long since gone. Frowning, Marcel glanced around the ballroom only to find that she was nowhere in sight. His first instinct was to look for her immediately but soon pushed that thought to the side as Klaus began to lead him to another section of the house. He needn't worry. She was a witch and he knew that with the power she possessed, as well as her reputation in the city, no vampire in their right mind would try anything with her.

++++++++++

 

Upon seeing one of the very people high up on her ‘shit list’, Bonnie wasted no time vanishing from sight. Quick thinking led to her teleporting from inside of the house to the courtyard just outside. She had never tried teleportation before and wasn’t sure if it would work, however it did, causing her to release a breath of air she didn’t realize she was holding on to. She hoped with her back turned and her new hair due, Klaus hadn’t noticed her but she couldn’t be too shore, there wasn’t much that went unnoticed by the original hybrid.

 

Slouching against a nearby tree, Bonnie brought her knees up to her chest and buried her face in her hand as she sifted through her frantic thoughts. Teleportation wasn’t as fun as she’d originally thought, especially if you forgot to bend your knees right before. Based on the dreams she had recently, she knew this moment was soon pending, however she didn’t think it'd be  ** _this_** soon. She had no real warning alerting her that Klaus of all people would just waltz right back into her life.

 

For the first time she regretted cutting herself off from the spirits and taking up a new form of magic called expression. While she could no longer be punished for using her magic anymore, warnings for her safety were few and far between. Any warning she got now was sensed through her magic; which is why she couldn't figure out why she hadn't sensed Klaus the moment she walked through the door. He was the strongest creature she had ever encountered and when she lived in Mystic Falls, she was always able to detect him in some form. It was a trait that made her his most worthy opponent and one she relied on to keep out of sticky situations in regards to him.

 

_You're getting weak. You haven't been using as much magic as you used to which is why you couldn't sense him coming. You mustn't let your guard down._

 

Bonnie wasn't sure where the voice in her head was coming from but it was right. Marcel had spoiled her. If she needed to perform large spells either she'd use one of the many talismans he'd collected over the years or he'd find a witch for her to channel. The strain she felt when she was younger was rarely, if ever, felt now. In a way she was stronger but it also made her lazy for lack of a better word. The thought made Bonnie scoff at her own injudiciousness.

 

The faint sounds of rustling immediately snapped Bonnie out of reverie and she instantly stood to her feet, bracing herself against the tree as she looked around the cloak of darkness that had since settled when she left the 'party'. She heard the rustling of leaves come from the other side of the tree and carefully peeped around the trunk to see who was intruding into her space. It was almost fickle of her to run when she could easily murmur a spell to protect her but as of now Bonnie was acting purely on adrenaline.

 

Just as she was about to look away, Bonnie saw a dark figure move into view, clearly looking for something out of the ordinary as they slowly turned their head from left to right. It was clearly not human, for the faintest sound caught its attention. Whatever it was, it sensed her nearby, turning its head slightly in the direction of the tree she stood against. On normal circumstances, Bonnie wouldn't have been jostled by this 'threat'. She had gone up against much stronger creatures and won however given that Klaus was the only creature she couldn't seem to beat, she had to be wise. She didn't know what kind of traps he had set for her and for him to be in New Orleans of all places, she knew he already had her in his sights long before he'd been in hers. The thought unsettled her. He was already several steps ahead of her and what was worse this time was she didn't have anyone around who knew the kind of games he played.

 

This brought her to her next thought. Marcel was Klaus's sire. Of all the places in the world, she ended up in New Orleans, living with the sire of her (im)mortal enemy. As much as she wanted to believe that it was sheer coincidence, she knew better. No way in hell was anything involving the supernatural merely coincidental.

 

Bonnie gulped and turned around to run only to run smack into a solid chest.

++++++++++

 

**Sixteen Hours Earlier**

 

Damon Salvatore didn't have much to smile about these days. Hell, for most of his existence he hadn't had much to smile about. As much as he teased his brother Stefan about his brooding, Damon had to admit that when he was alone, he brooded just as much as Stefan, if not more. At least Stefan was always able to make friends and find love. Damon had neither of that. He always ended up alone and as much as he told himself that was what he wanted, deep down it was all a lie. Damon craved for someone to love him as hard as he loved others who had ultimately rejected him.

One of the only times his love was requited, it was short lived and brutally snatched away from him. Her name was Elena Gilbert and she had first been in love with Stefan Salvatore, his younger brother. The story behind the trio was a long and drawn out sobs tale but in the end, Elena fell for him as well and they became an item. It didn't last however and ultimately Elena met her death at the hand of a man Damon hated more than anything on his earth. A man he was currently tracking to avenge his lover's death but also a man who was always twenty steps ahead of him and with no one left to call an ally, avenging Elena's death would be harder than he originally anticipated but not impossible.

 

_If only he had a witch…_

 

Bonnie.

 

It wasn't the first time he thought to include her, but Damon hadn't seen or heard from the little witch in two, almost three years. He didn't know the first place to look; she could be anywhere and knowing Bonnie if she didn't want to be found then there would be no way in hell to find her. The thought made Damon sigh in frustration. Revenge, though sweet, was an arduous task that was more than overwhelming at times but it was nothing he wasn't used to. All he needed was one small break to put things in motion again.

 

Damon's thoughts were interrupted by his ringtone chiming loudly as his phone began vibrating against his hip. Taking a break from his diabolical plans, Damon answered without bothering to check the screen. **"Make it worth my time."**

 

**"He's in New Orleans. Move fast, I'm not sure how long he's staying."** Damon thought he was hearing things when he recognized his estranged brother's voice in his ear. The two hadn't seen each other in two years. After the death of Elena, Stefan took off and hadn't looked back. Part of the reason Damon kept his current number for so long was because he had hoped to one day hear from Stefan, though he knew as well as anybody that when Stefan disappeared, he stayed gone for at least a decade or two. Hearing his brother's voice made Damon exhale in relief, almost as if he had been holding his breath since his baby bro left. Despite everything, Damon still cared.

 

**"Stefan. What the _hell_? How did you even know I was looking for him in the first place?" ** Damon had lots of questions and they spewed out of him before he could really stop to think about them.  **"Where the hell are you? And why call now out of the blue?"**  Damon didn't have time to kick himself for showing too much concern but sudden confusion always made him more vulnerable than he would ever admit.

 

**"I know you,"** Stefan replied in a smug tone that told Damon two things. One; this wasn't the Stefan that left Mystic Falls and two; he had been drinking  _way_  too much human blood.  **"I know you won't give up until you end the fucker. Just thought I'd help."** Damon could almost see the smirk on the younger Salvatore's face and shook his head. He was just glad to hear from his brother again.

 

**"Yeah well, thanks, Shit Face,"** Damon chided in efforts to regain some of his masculinity. The Mother Hen look was not worn well by him. Stefan chuckled briefly.

 

**"Oh yeah, your little witch is there too. I wouldn't doubt that Klaus is up to something so you'd better an extra swish in your hips."** Damon didn't have time to retort for Stefan had already hung up. Immediately, Damon stood to his feet and threw on his black leather jacket—his trademark. He grabbed everything he thought he'd need and stuffed it in a duffle bag; an act that would have taken a regular human an hour or so but not for a vampire. He paused for a minute and saved the number Stefan called from, though knowing Stefan, he probably already discarded the phone. Rolling his eyes at the thought Damon gathered his things and left out the door; ready to kill two birds with one stone.

++++++++++

 

Bonnie looked up at the figure before her and frowned at the unfamiliar face with the chilling smile. She had half expected it to be Klaus standing before her but alas it was not. She immediately pieced two and two together when she the man before her eyes went yellow as his fangs descended from his gums. A hybrid. One of Klaus's no doubt.

 

Bonnie prepared to give him an aneurysm but stopped in her tracks when blood splattered on her face, catching her completely off guard. She gasped and wiped her eyes clear in time to see a hand retreating from the center of the creature's chest. Bonnie backed away quickly, narrowly avoiding the creature's falling body and looked up to see the culprit grinning widely down at her.

 

**"I can't tell you how long it's been since I did that. Still get the same rush as before."** Despite the darkness that enveloped the both of them, Bonnie caught a glimpse of that unmistakable smirk that she had once been accustomed to seeing on a daily basis. Overwhelmed, Bonnie barely got a chance to catch her breath and calm her speeding heart.

 

**"Damon."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hopefully that wasn’t too painful to read lol. I didn’t really have a great place to cut it off so I decided to post the entire thing. Not sure when another update will be up since I’m battling finals this week but I’ll be out for the summer and if things goes well I’ll be back soon with another chapter. Anywho, there are a lot of questions that shall be answered as the story progresses. Do me a favor and make sure to voice anything you want answered in your reviews. That helps me avoid leaving things out lol. Hey, I’m human too and I have ADHD so I forget a lot of things I shouldn’t. 
> 
> Next chapter will pick up where this one left off. What does Damon have to say about Bonnie’s new look and more importantly, about Marcel? Hehe. Will she encounter Klaus? Hmmm, we’ll see. Also, will she confront Marcel about this, coincidence? As you can see, Elena is dead in this story but we might get flashbacks, might not. We shall see. Anyway, love to hear from you guys! Love ya! Oh yeah, I haven’t placed Savages on the backburner. I typed this while trying to get over my writers block for that story but I shall add to that sometime within a week for those that are reading that one as well. :)


	2. Speaking of Witch...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Take note of the ratings change lol. If you don't enjoy smut, skip everything after the bolded and underlined plus signs. There is a really long author's note at the bottom so if you want to read that first, be my guest. No spoilers. Otherwise, enjoy lovelies!

Bonnie stared at Damon with a look on her face akin to shock, anger, and most of all disbelief. She wasn't sure what to make of the situation and didn't know where to begin in analyzing just what in the hell was going on. One minute she was in potential danger and the next, Damon Salvatore was standing before her with a cocksure grin played about his face, as per usual. How was any of this  _rational?_ First Klaus, now Damon? What the hell?

 

 

 **"I must say, Judgy, you're losing your touch. The Bonnie I knew would've had that lowlife on his knees within seconds. Don't tell me you've gone soft."** Just the sound of his voice brought forth an irrational amount of rage in Bonnie and in a flash her hand was careening against his face in the mightiest back hand she had ever dished in her entire life. Bonnie ignored the sound of her knuckles cracking his stele jaw. The way Damon's jaw ticked indicated that he was less than pleased but rather than lash out, he took it all in stride as he tried to reason with her. He had to remember that he needed her on  _his_ side.

 

 **"I see you're still holding grudge. Listen—"** Bonnie, not satisfied with the results of the slap, reached up and punched Damon square in the nose, shaking her fist in pain as she pulled back. As she clenched her fist, she felt that it was wet and though she couldn't really see in the darkness, she could guess from the sweet metallic smell that it was blood and not mucus dripping from Damon's nose. Damon groaned and held his nose, cussing the entire time while Bonnie smiled in triumph.

 

 **"What. The. _Fuck. BONNIE!_ "** Damon growled as he leaned back and snapped his nose back in place. When he was sure he had healed, he leveled his eyes with hers and glared at her. It was hard to fight against the urge to tear her throat out, though judging by her new found strength, that'd be a feat. The smug look on her face as she glared up at him did nothing to mollify his rage, however.

 

 **"How the _fuck_ did you find me and  _why_  are you here? Haven't you caused enough destruction in my life?! What do you want Damon? You know what, I don't even fucking  _care_! Just get the fuck out of my face before I kill your sorry ass right here, right now." ** Damon said nothing as he watched Bonnie's chest heave up and down; the anger on her face penetrated the darkness so much so that even someone with the poorest of vision would’ve been able to see the devil in her features.

 

Knowing things could never go well with a pissed off witch didn't stop Damon from staying put as Bonnie verbally kicked his ass. Rather than say a word, he simply allowed her to release all of her anger and frustrations out on him. Maybe afterwards she'd hear him out. That is, if she didn't storm off first.

 

 **"Did you fucking _hear me_? Do I have to light your ass on fire for you to get it?" ** As Bonnie spoke the wind around them began to pick up, carrying both her hair and voice with it. Rather than take heed to her advice, Damon took a moment to take in more of Bonnie's features. Everything from her blonde hair, the extra curves she sported and the way she dressed made Damon realize that the Bonnie he knew in Mystic Falls was not the one before him now. She had changed and he wasn't really sure how to approach her since he half expected to see the same little girl she was before she left. It was safe to say nothing about her was little anymore. She clearly could no longer be easily intimidated or manipulated.

 

 **"I. SAID. LEAVE! Damn it, _GO_!" ** Thunder cracked the sky and a flash of lightening illuminated every square inch of the West Bank as the torrid wind whipped and howled around them. Damon was instantly thrown from his thoughts. He tried his best to keep up his 'bored expression' but couldn't deny that seeing Bonnie channel this much power unnerved him. The last he checked, she wasn't nearly as strong as this. Sure, in the past she could put on a wind show here and there but to channel a full blown thunderstorm? Something was off and he didn't need to be around her very long to figure it out.

 

 **"Enough with the tantrum already, Bonnie. We really need to talk—"** Once again, Damon was interrupted only this time, the pain she dished was greater than before and she didn't have to lay a finger on him to do it. Gripping his head, Damon dropped to his knees as Bonnie unleashed the worst aneurysm he'd ever experience in his immortal life. Damon squinted up at Bonnie through thin slits as he struggled to find his voice to plead with her to stop. Bonnie grinned to herself as she watched the vampire crumble underneath her.

 

Seeing Damon in pain gave her a sense of joy she hadn't felt in a long time. She felt vindicated in a sense for all the years he and his brother put her through hell but even still, it wasn't enough. Seeing the blood pour from his nostrils and earlobes wasn't as satisfying as she once imagined it to be. She wanted to see his heart out of his chest and underneath the heel of her stilettos. Smiling when Damon grunted, she snapped the vertebrae along his spinal column one by one, feeling a tingling all throughout her body as he unleashed blood curdling scream after scream. Bonnie could only compare it to one other feeling she knew. An orgasm.

 

Damon wasn't sure how much life he had left to him but at the going rate, he was sure Bonnie was going to kill him. He suddenly wished he had thought this plan through a little better. How stupid was he to believe she'd run into his arms with glee and jubilee?  **"Bonnie. Wait. Listen, please…"** His eyes met hers and she watched as he clenched his teeth in pain before relinquishing her assault on him. The smirk dropped from her face and her eyes filled with angry tears that refused to fall as she glowered at him.

 

 **"The one person I fought hard to protect, who I gave my life up for TWICE to keep safe; the one person who was ALWAYS in my life no matter what. The _one_. _Fucking_. Person! Who had been there for me from the beginning…" ** Bonnie fought hard to reign in her emotions but it was hard to control anything with half of her mind fighting to finish the job on Damon and the other half struggling to hold her sanity together. Everything in her wanted to tear Damon in half and dance in his blood but for some odd reason, she couldn't bring herself to do it. Not because he didn't deserve it but because that wasn't the type of person she was. At least she didn't think so. It was hard to tell these days.

 

 **"YOU DID THIS! You and your fucking brother! You came into her life and turned it upside down! I blame you! You killed who Elena was long before she actually died. You are _just_ as responsible as  _he_ is. I hate you. You fucking disgust me." **In a flurry of seconds, Bonnie went from screaming at the top of her lungs to speaking barely above a whisper. She stared down at Damon with disgust as he breathed as best as he could while trying hard to recover from the attack she unleashed on him. As he squirmed around, Bonnie lifted her foot and placed it on his chest, pushing him further into the ground. The weight of her pressing down on him caused Damon to shout out in pain and grab at her calves as a feeble attempt to remove her feet from his chest. The pressure on his back was excruciating but Bonnie could not care any less.

 

 **"You got a lot of nerve coming here like I owe you something. I don't owe you _anything,_  Damon Salvatore; nothing but a stake in your goddamn heart. I'd kill you if I thought you were worthy of dying but you're not. You get to live with what the fuck you did forever." **Shaking her leg out of his grip, Bonnie rolled her eyes, repulsed by his very presence, as she stalked off but not before calling over her shoulder…

 

 **"Do _not_  contact me again." **Though she knew better than anybody Damon wouldn't give up that easily; he was too stubborn and too persistent. Oh well.

 

His funeral.

++++++++++

 

Marcel followed Klaus through the sea of people that littered his house.  _His_ 'people'. Hardly any of the faces were unknown to him, given that he knew of every supernatural creature in the city, but the faces he did find unfamiliar were no doubt, human. From the way they all nodded towards Marcel with respect as he passed by, it went without saying that while Klaus had managed to woo them with his theatrics of a great party, their loyalty would always lie faithfully in him. Judging by the look on Marcel's face, everyone around could sense that he wasn't in the best of moods so they made sure to steer clear and not approach him. Some even looked guilty for attending a party outside of the French Quarter. The guilty ones, Marcel would deal with later, but for now he simply flashed them his famous smirk to placate their worry; only it never reached his eyes.

 

Klaus's return had him slightly on edge and while he was concerned, he was less than threatened. Though immortal and deadly, Klaus was nothing more than a spoiled brat with daddy issues, a big ego, and a long eye. It made him sick but he still had to give credit where credit was due. Klaus taught him the tricks of the trade on how to always stay one step ahead of everyone else. Knowing this fact made Marcel certain that Klaus as only here for one reason.

 

 **"So Marcel, I see you're quite the mover and shaker. I for one _love_  what you've done with the place,"** Klaus waved his arm in the air around him to signal that he meant the city and not the actual place they were standing in. The two of them were now located in a small den upstairs overlooking the great room below where they were within sight but out of earshot thanks to the loud music from the live band that played down below; a good spot to keep an eye on things. Marcel simply shrugged his shoulders and accepted the glass of scotch Klaus handed to him. He afforded his sire a humble nod before speaking up.

 

 **"Well you know; I did what needed to be done."** Marcel spoke with finality, causing a gleam of envy to flash in Klaus's eyes. Marcel noticed it immediately, thus confirming his earlier suspicions. Klaus was back to claim what he thought was rightfully his. He had been waiting a century for this shoe to drop, for his past demons to come back and look him in the face and by far, Klaus was the most vicious and feral of them all.

 

 **"Well, cheers mate."** With a raise of his glass, the original hybrid flashed a charming smile as he brought the glass up to his cherry red lips.  **"When I left, things were in a bit of disarray. The city was overrun with werewolves, vampires cowered in fear of those pesky witches; speaking of which,"** the sinister smirk on Klaus's face deepened as he swirled around the contents of his glass. Glancing over at Marcel, he took delight in the hardened features of the young man before him. Klaus had created Marcel in his own image and knew that their minds ran on the same circuit. He was sure Marcel knew what he was getting at by the way he tensed significantly. Never one to beat around the bush for long, Klaus jumped to the chase.  **"I hear you have the witches here on quite the leash. That you've  managed to land a Bennett no less, calls for a toast. I must say, I admire your charm."**

 

Marcel's face tightened at the mention of Bonnie and a fleeting thought in the back of his mind led him to wonder if Bonnie's disappearing act had something to do with the sight of the thousand year old hybrid. Marcel wanted to dismiss the thought, not sure how on earth the two could have ever crossed paths but clearly from Klaus's acknowledgement, he knew just who she was and the power behind her last name. The thought didn't sit well with him but rather than jump to conclusions, Marcel smiled as if he wasn't fazed. It was always best to keep your right hand blind to the activities of the left.

 

 **"You should know how much I love my witches, Klaus."** Marcel smirked as he took swig of whiskey, enjoying the burn as it trickled down his throat.  **"Just one of the many things I picked up from the best, am I right?"** The best way to approach a witch, Klaus had taught him, was through the art of seduction. It was sometimes annoying and tedious if you had no interest in the witch, but once the bond of loyalty was sealed, it would be almost impossible for anyone to break. Fear was the second best option but even that fell short of the loyalty they possessed. Klaus had taught him that, but experience recapitulated it to him.

 

Marcel's smugness made Klaus's expression grim. Both men were quite aware of the subtext of their conversation. While polite on the surface, the two of them were already knee deep in a pissing contest. That was always the dynamic between the two however the Marcel he once knew was much more loyal than the man before him now. This idea didn't blow over well with Klaus. This had to change, and  _soon_.

 

 **"I'd be careful if I were you, _friend._ Love is a vampire's greatest weakness and I would  _hate_ to see something so fickle destroy someone I hold so near and dear." **Klaus did little to hide the sarcasm in his voice, to which Marcel only guffawed. There was something in Marcel's laugh that completely changed the nature of their conversation which quickly went from jovial to challenging.

 

 **"We could say the same for _witches_." ** The emphasis on the word made Klaus's smile falter slightly and he and Marcel began an intense eye battle, neither of them wavering. Marcel wasn't sure what his interest in Bonnie was before but his words and Klaus's reaction to them put him on a path of believing that he wanted the witch for himself. Likely story.  **"Love is something I'll never have to worry about,"** Marcel added with a lick of his lips. Whether he meant the words or not, Klaus couldn't tell but if Marcel was anything like he was in the past, his words rang true.

 

 **"What are you planning? What do you want with her? What is your secret? _Friend_?" ** Marcel raised a brow, surprised by how Klaus had dropped the poker face act and had given in to his curiosity so quickly. Marcel fought not to roll his eyes; Klaus was never the patient one. He had almost forgotten.

 

 **"What am I planning?"** Marcel seemed genuinely affronted by the question.  **" _SHOULD_  I be planning something, Klaus?" **The two men were locked in a staring contest. The air between them had fallen silent safe for the loud music, heavy banter and the low roar of thunder off in the distance. Marcel was slouched on his spine, reclined the armchair across from where Klaus sat with his elbows propped on each side while he lazily swirled the alcohol in his glass about. He appeared to have not a care in the world. Meanwhile Klaus sat up from his position and uncrossed his legs, hunched forward as if in deep thought. Klaus chuckled and looked off in the distance, breaking their stare for a moment before swinging his gaze to a spot on the floor between his feet. Marcel watched intently.

 

 **"No. But I am."** With a smirk, Klaus cut his eyes up at Marcel who had since stopped twirling his glass around idly and sat up to place it on the center table between them. An excited glint flashed in Marcel's eyes for a brief moment, long enough for Klaus to notice.

 

**"I'm listening…"**

++++++++++

 

Damon menacingly blue eyes blinked rapidly to rid themselves of the stinging pain that stabbed at them. Slowly he sat up, groaning as he did so. His back lit up with a nagging pain, but he couldn't tell if it was slowly increasing or decreasing. He looked up to find that he was underneath a giant oak tree with a dead body lying less than three feet away. He stiffened for a second before his memories came flooding back to him causing him to relax;  _he_ had killed that guy, whoever he was. Knowing that allowed him to rest easy for a second but not long, for he soon remembered why he was there in the first place.

 

 **"Bonnie."** Damon's voice shook as he growled her name from deep within is throat. The little witch really did a number on him. He wasn't shocked that she had assaulted him; he expected it. She almost always dealt him an ass kicking he more than likely earned; but the intensity of this one was what really caught him off guard. It made him realize something; if it had always been within her powers to unleash that level of fury on him, then all those other attacks were just her holding back on him.

 

Damon scoffed.

 

That was a lie. Bonnie  _never_  held back. At least not with him, anyway. With her it was always all or nothing. In fact, that same black and white thinking was the reason the two of them bumped heads constantly in the past. He forgot how similar they were sometimes and if he were to place himself in her arrogant little heels, he wouldn't want anything to do with him either. All of this only made him realize furthermore that getting close to her would be harder than he initially thought. He could almost kick himself for underestimating her.

 

 **"Where in the _hell_  did she get that kind of juice," **Damon questioned in a low mumble, face crooked with bewilderment. He mused over the thought for a moment before pushing it all to the back of his mind to deal with later. Bringing himself to his feet, he held his back as he looked around for any signs of her knowing there'd be none. He couldn't help but to remember what she had told him before he blacked out; not to contact her again. Of course, he would pay that no mind. He couldn't just give up. Not after coming this far. Too much was at stake and he had nothing else to go back to so it was only up from here. He would get his revenge and finally end the bastard that rained terror over their lives for five long years.

 

First things first; he needed blood and lots of it.

++++++++++

 

Just under the surface of her skin, Bonnie felt her magic bustling, fueled by her rage and begging to be unleashed for another round. As she left Damon's unconscious form on the ground, she breathed evenly to prevent the sky from opening up and drowning half the city. Given where they were located, that was the absolute last thing she wanted to do. She drew in deep, measured breaths in efforts to reduce the almost hurricane to merely heavy winds and simple thunder. Her golden hair whipped all about her head as she fought against the winds she inflicted to make it back inside of the mansion. Her mood was completely sour and all she wanted was to find Marcel and get the hell out of out of there. She didn't care if she ran into Klaus again; with the way she felt, if he got in her way she'd hurl a ball of molten lava at him without blinking.

 

Bonnie made it to a side entrance and made her way through the crowd of supernatural creatures and humans alike. Sweaty bodies bounced all around her to the beat of some heavy rap music and she did all she could not to part everyone like the red sea. She made her way through, ignoring the cat calls and the shrewd eyes of many that were pinned to certain parts of her body. She wasn't concerned with any of them, just so long as they didn't step to her incorrectly. She was liable to drop  _anybody_  where they stood and not feel guilty about it at all.

 

After searching the entire downstairs, Bonnie still came up empty handed. Marcel was nowhere to be found. She couldn't help but wonder if he had left her alone to 'take care of some things' as he always put it. If this was true, he'd have hell to pay the next time they crossed paths as well. A frustrated sigh left Bonnie's breath. The very house she stood in was seconds from going up in flames; flames that would be fueled by her anger and sheer annoyance. Her green eyes glowed brightly as she scanned the crowd once more, her magic increasing her vision on its own accord, searching for Marcel amongst the see of jostling bodies.

 

While the party had begun as an 'elegant' affair, it was now a full blown house party and Bonnie briefly wondered just when in the fuck did all this happen? Surely she wasn't gone  _that_  long. It made her wonder about Klaus's whereabouts and if he knew his nice shindig had gone to the wolves, no pun. She certainly didn't feel underdressed anymore, in fact, compared to some of the scantily clad females running around she even felt a little  _over_  dressed.

 

 **"This shit is ratchet,"** Bonnie mumbled to herself but couldn't help but laugh. Klaus was either too occupied to notice or not around at all to care. That last thought brought back all of her annoyance and frustrations because if he was gone, then so was Marcel.  **"Ugh, Marcel! Where the hell are you?"** If he was anywhere within earshot, he would hear her, but that was a big if.

 

As much as she wanted to give up and find her own ride back, she felt a strong urge to find him; just to make sure Klaus hadn't tried anything with him. Marcel was very capable of taking care of his own but Klaus still had at least six or seven hundred years on him; that and he was a hybrid. A sinking feeling began to stir in the pit of Bonnie's stomach as she spun around and headed for the second level; the one place she hadn't considered looking. She had just arrived the foot of the stairs when her eyes met Marcel's as he rounded a landing and begun to descend towards her. Next to him was a smirking Klaus. Bonnie could barely focus on Marcel as Klaus bore holes into her seeing her for the first time since she left Mystic Falls.

 

Klaus smiled as the color drained from Bonnie's face completely. It was similar to the look she gave him the night she realized he had body snatched their history teacher, only this look held less shock and much disgust. Klaus smiled. Bonnie had always been the judgmental one.  _‘At least that hadn't changed’_  he thought as he gave her a once over, openly admiring her. The changes in her appearance stirred up a hunger inside of him and jealously, he wondered if Marcel had been the inspiration behind these changes. In that moment, Klaus had to refrain from pulling the bastard's heart out of his chest. Everything Marcel had now; Klaus had once owned, even Bonnie in a sense. He wanted it all back.

 

 **"Wow! I take it you are not having fun."** At the sound of Marcel's voice, Bonnie cut her eyes in his direction, frowning at the bright smile on his handsome face.

 

 **"I'm glad you find this amusing. I've been looking all over for you,"** Bonnie scoffed with a roll of her eyes as he stepped off the last step and stood in front of her, taking obvious joy out of her annoyed state.  **"Let's go,"** she demanded, earning an even brighter smile from Marcel.

 

 **"Hey, hey, hey, calm down, alright?"**  Marcel cupped Bonnie's face, smiling at how sexy she was when angered but knew well enough that one false move could have her bringing the house crashing down around them. Marcel leaned forward to place a kiss on her lips, sliding his tongue effortlessly pass her tightened lips. It took a moment but Bonnie finally gave in to the kiss, placing her hands on top of his as he deepened the kiss. Marcel's mouth had to have been the deadliest thing on him, or at the very least in the top three.

 

A moan from her lips prompted Bonnie to pull back when she remembered where she was. Her eyes were clouded with lust for a few moments before she remembered why she was angry in the first place. This caused her to frown up at Marcel and look away from him. In that instant her eyes met Klaus's and for whatever reason, she blushed lightly when she realized that he had been staring the entire time. It was weird showing any emotion other than rage or indifference around the psychotic vampire. 

 

 _That bastard_ , he could have looked away.

 

 **"I will get you out of here ASAP but first,"** Marcel turned to the side and extended his arm to Klaus who stood a few stairs above them wearing an inscrutable look on his face.  **"I want you to meet my mentor, my savior, and my sire, Niklaus Mikaelson."** Bonnie became speechless at the word, mentor but could barely linger on the thought as Klaus descended the rest of the stairs and stood before her next to Marcel. Bonnie supposed she should have been intimidated by two grinning vampires but the fact that they were supposed to intimidate her caused her to straighten her spine and heft her chin, raising an eyebrow in a silent challenge. Klaus saw this and smiled genuinely before grabbing her hand gently and placing a kiss on it.

 

 **"Miss Bennett, it's nice to finally meet you. Your reputation precedes you."** _Oh, so he's going to play that game, is it?_ Bonnie thought to herself as she flashed him the brightest, most fabricated smile she could muster.

 

 **"Charmed, I'm sure. Marcel speaks very highly of you, Niklaus."**  Bonnie did everything she could not to sneer at the man who had a part of making her teenage years everything but enjoyable. She wanted nothing more than to burn him where he stood but knew that if she did, it'd be more trouble than it was worth.  _It's not like he can die anyway._

 

On the sidelines, Marcel watched the two of them interact with one another with much scrutiny. While he wasn't exactly sure if they were completely bullshitting or not he was sure to keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. He never questioned Bonnie's mysterious past before but now, he had to find out just who he was 'sleeping with'.

++++++++++

 

The ride back to the East Bank of New Orleans was an interesting one. While Marcel had tried to get Bonnie to tell her what had her in a tizzy, Bonnie was unrelenting, choosing instead to deflect and ask why he hadn't bothered to look for her.

 

 **"Bonnie, that isn't the point,"** Marcel replied with an exasperated sigh as he turned in his seat to face her. He was blessed with a gorgeous view of her side profile; the streetlights outside of the tinted windows penetrated the glass, shining on certain parts of her honeyed skin. She sat rigid, leaning against the car door with her arms and legs crossed. The longer he eye-fucked her, the quicker his undead heart raced. It took everything in him not to jump her bones right then and there. The thought made him smile.

 

 **"Well then neither is the reason I 'ran off',"** she huffed, using his earlier words against him.  **"Don't worry about it. It's done."** A deadpan expression replaced the smirk that was beginning to form and he found himself biting into his lower lip to keep from saying anything he might regret. Instead, he shook his head with a smile as he reigned in his temper. No one could get a rise out of him quicker than she could and he had yet to really figure out why. He liked to believe it was because they were so much alike. The way she kept things from him irritated the hell out of him, but since she never questioned him on much he held out hope that if he returned that sentiment, her trust in him would increase; although, it was hard to tell if his theory was working sometimes. Gritting his teeth, he decided to bite the bullet on this one,  _again_.

 

 **"Alright."** Marcel surrendered raising his hands in defense and smiled when she swung her gaze to him. He didn't flinch under her hard stare like others seemed to do, which made her gaze soften just a tad. She was taking her anger out on him and it wasn't fair. However, she wouldn't apologize because he still failed to make sure she was okay. Also, she still didn't know what the whole ordeal between him and Klaus was, as well as how she managed to land in Marcel's lap, of all people. Maybe it really  _was_ a coincidence. After all, it's been two years. If Marcel had something planned then it would have happened by now, wouldn't it? He  _did_  say they hadn't seen one another in over a century, right?

 

Bonnie shook her head, wondering why she was even bothering to justify any of this. She hadn't a leg to stand on for now but she'd keep her eyes peeled and run at the first signs of danger.

 

Los Angeles was nice this time of year.

 

 **"C'mere."** Marcel's voice lowered an octave. He stared at her with intense eyes that almost beckoned her to crawl over the armrest straight into his lap but instead, Bonnie smirked and focused on the landscape outside of her window.

 

 **"I am not your pet. How about _you_ come  _here_ ," **she challenged. The other side of the car went still and Bonnie forced herself not to look over at him. However, as seconds passed, there was still no movement from his side. After a while, Bonnie curiously peered over to the left out of the corner of her eye, nearly gasping when she saw that he was hovering over her already, his eyes holding an amused glint. Bonnie grinned. She admired his stealth and blamed his lack of body heat for not being able to sense him.

++++++++++

 

It wasn't clear exactly who initiated their make out session but that was hardly the point of it all. By the time Marcel and Bonnie made it back home, he had her pinned to the backseat and they were in a haste to see who could get undressed quicker. The car rolled to a definite stop and the two of them frustratingly pulled away from one another and fixed their clothing. Exiting the car, Marcel rounded to Bonnie's side to assist her and in a flash, had her pinned against the front door leaving the driver behind to close both car doors and drive off shaking his head to himself.

 

With her legs wrapped around his middle, Bonnie balanced herself between him and the door as Marcel's mouth assaulted every part of her that it could get to. He stopped at her neck and closed his mouth over a spot just above her jugular and sucked firmly but uncharacteristically gentle for a vampire. Bonnie moaned as her midsection tingled and the artery just beneath the surface of his mouth jumped in excitement. Feeling this, Marcel's eyes darkened as the black veins under his eyes skittered under his skin. Groaning against her skin, he kissed the spot tenderly before pulling back and kissing her lips.

 

 **"Damn girl,"** was all he muttered as he paused to punch in the code that granted them access inside the house. Bonnie smirked when she felt his arousal prod her midsection and wrapped her arms around his neck as he led them inside. Kicking the door closed, he sped them to master bedroom and placed Bonnie on the bed before kicking off his shoes and climbing on top of her.

 

 **"I want this off,"** Bonnie commanded, not giving him time to respond as she was already pulling his shirt over his head. Marcel slid out of it with ease and even though it was dark, safe from the moonlight, she could see his abs flex with every move he made. The sight nearly made her salivate.  _Boy was **blessed**._

 

Marcel watched Bonnie as she ogled him and smiled. No matter how many times she had seen him shirtless over the years, she still reacted as if it was the first time. Well, not quite. The first time she saw him shirtless, she managed to levitate everything in the room from staring so hard. The memory still made him chuckle. If he hadn't known she was a witch at that point, he would have known then. Focusing all his attention on Bonnie once again, he slid his hands from her knee to the hem of her dress, fingering along the ends before sliding a hand up and along her outer thigh until he reached the straps of her underwear.

 

Bonnie waited on baited breath and squealed when he ripped one side of them. The rest of the underwear loosened against her hips and he slid his hands up the other leg to pull the offending garment away from her body. Bonnie felt her heart rate increase with anticipation and watched as he tossed the solid black panties on the floor. Her green eyes sparkled with lust and Marcel smirked at the smell of her arousal permeating the air. He had never known a smell to be sweeter or more intoxicating than her. It made the creature in him want to drink her dry and the man in him to want to fuck her senseless. He always chose the latter.

 

In efforts to tease him, Bonnie spread her legs wide, giving him a full view of what's in store for him. Marcel's smile stretched across his face as his lust filled eyes met hers. He reached up and pulled the top half of her dress down and off her shoulders until she was exposed to him from the waist up. Immediately his mouth closed over one of her mounds and a long digit slid inside of her which made her moan out in unexpected pleasure. His finger stroked her insides, soon joined by a second and later a third. The way she stretched around his fingers made him want to throw in the towel and cut straight to the chase, but he refrained. Patience was always a virtue of his.

 

Bonnie gripped Marcel's head, pushing him further into her chest. He diligently sucked on her hardened nipples as his fingers pumped in and out of her in a fluid, intoxicating motion. A small whimper escaped her lips as he curled a finger inside of her, tapping against a sensitive spot that made her hips buck suddenly. Her nails dragged along the top of his head, to the back of his neck where she latched on. Her pants and moans grew louder and louder, echoing throughout the room as well as the house before they stopped abruptly. Not aware her eyes had been closed, she opened them to find Marcel bringing his fingers up to his mouth. The grin on his face was palpable and made Bonnie's stomach clench with want. Still, she glared up at him impatiently and sat up on her elbows, leaning on one in order to reach out and grab at his belt buckle.

 

 **"Stop playing,"** she whined when Marcel reached out to slap her hand away.

 

 **"Who said I was playing?"** Marcel asked with a light tone that Bonnie growled at. She focused on his jeans for a few seconds and smiled the minute they disappeared. Marcel rolled his eyes heaven ward at her antics and smiled down at her before crawling over her and pushing her back into the mattress. Their lips met one another with a rough kiss. Marcel pulled on Bonnie's bottom lip briefly before letting go, granting her access to ravish the rest of his mouth with her tongue. Marcel pulled away once again, silencing Bonnie before she could protest, and slowly slid inside of her.

 

 **"Mmm, shit!"** Bonnie released a pleased gasp and gripped his shoulders tightly while using her legs to pull him closer. A grunt slipped form her lips with each thrust as a sheen of sweat began to surface on her skin. Her hands trailed across his shoulders where the blades met before traveling across his scarred back. Lifting her head, she kissed the crook of his neck before forcing him onto his back. Once straddled, she reached between them and grabbed a hold of him before sliding him inside. Marcel bit his lip and gripped the dress that was still decorating her waist. With no effort at all, the dress ripped in half and fell from her body.

 

As Bonnie rode him, Marcel grunted below his breath at the feel of Bonnie's walls tightening around his shaft each time she descended upon him. After a while of her driving him absolutely insane, he attempted to sit up only for Bonnie to force him back down, using her magic to do so. Marcel let out a breathless chuckle before drawing up his knees to nudge her forward. Bonnie fell flat on onto his chest with a shocked gasp and he immediately wrapped his large arms around her, rolling over to place her flat on her back once again. With her crushed beneath him, he kept up the rhythm she had started, thrusting harder each time she squirmed beneath him.

 

The euphoria building up inside of her was nearly too much to bear. Her body tensed entirely as her heart rate skyrocketed and her breathing hitched. Bonnie moaned louder and Marcel gripped her tighter when the walls around them started trembling. Bonnie's mouth opened wide as Marcel gripped one of her thighs and raised it slightly, sliding into her at an angle that made her back arch sharply against him. Her bottom lip trembled and they slowly began levitating off the bed. Without breaking stride, Marcel continued to thrust in and out of her unrelentingly the muscles in his back and shoulder blades working overtime.

 

Bonnie's hands found his face and pulled him into a deep kiss that, though passionate, was anything but gentle. Suspended two feet from the bed, the two of them roughly made love, both of them too wrapped in one another to really realize that they were indeed floating. It wasn't until Marcel hit a spot that broke Bonnie out of her reverie did they both fall back into the plush mattress, but their focus on one another never broke. Bonnie's body began to quiver right after and soon after, an orgasm exploded within her, soaking up everything in its path.

 

 **"Ugh! Dam—fuck! Marcel!"** Marcel didn't seem to notice but Bonnie's eyes shot open the moment she realized her near slip. She nearly shouted Damon's name out loud for God knows what reason. Her already fast pace heart quickened and her surprised expression was hidden in the crook of Marcel's neck. She was almost thankful that he never broke stride, not knowing how violently he would have reacted to being called another man's name during such an intimate moment. Bonnie panted heavily but it was no longer because of the climax she was coming down from. No, it was because she was scared shitless of what almost happened.

 

One day, and the bastard had already clouded her thoughts.

 

This was not good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'll make this quick (yeah right). Thanks for reading that long ass 13 page chapter. If these are too long, let me know because I can always cut them in half. I hope that smut scene wasn't too soon though if you're anything like me, it's never too soon for smut. I was going to have them be interrupted but I went another route lol. Some questions have been answered but not all and I will get to them as the story progresses. Please include any questions you have in the reviews. I love reading them and if it's something I can answer on the spot, I'll message you. :)
> 
> To answer how I knew about Marcel's personality, I really just took a guess and read his character through that one promo that was released of the Originals two weeks ago. I was sorta right, sorta off lol. In this story he will be sort of the same but around Bonnie he'll act and treat her differently from others. Why that is you'll find out. :) And also to answer the other story about what role Stefan will play, he will have a bigger role than I originally planned for him. He will be in all ripper mode so yay lol. He won't come in until a while later though, unless I change my mind.
> 
> I killed Elena off in this for two reasons; one, she pissed me the hell off in 4x19 and even though I used to like her, I've grown to despise her for a while and it's sad because I try not to but she leaves me no choice lmao. The second reason is because I wanted to use her death as a plot device (lol) and try to portray how both Salvatore brothers act without her in their lives. I think we all agree they are much better without pining over her. The way I planned this story in my head, it was going to be Caroline but I didn't want yall to hate me and I love Baroline so, no lol.
> 
> Oh, next chapter, we will see what Damon is up to in the city and a new character will be introduced. I don't like to give too much away because as a writer, sometimes the story goes in an unexpected direction. Anyway, we will also see Marcel's character Bonnie-less and Bonnie and Damon will no doubt cross paths again. Klaus, well, he'll be in the shadows for now but he's never far behind. Think that's it. Oh! I'll be going on Vacation for a week later this month so either I'll add before I leave, somewhere in between if I can or whenever I get back. :) Okay, I'll go now.


	3. It's Complicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you pelt me with tomatoes, know that I’m sorry for abandoning you all for a damn year. My life was a train wreck and I’ll explain later. Just know that I’m back for now, [I hope :(]. For those that are back to read this installment, thanks for not giving up on me. Seriously, it means a lot. Before you begin reading, I edited the first two chapters. (Mostly grammatically, but I did change one thing and that was how Bonnie escaped Klaus when she first saw him) The other way didn’t make sense to me when I went back and reread it so if you want you can skim that part before you read this installment.

Caroline Forbes brought her hand up to her mouth, smearing blood on the sleeve of her Banana Republic sweater. With a smirk, she pushed the lifeless body off her own and watched as it dropped to the ground with a loud thump. She felt nothing as she came to the realization that the man she drank from hadn’t survived.

 

_Oh well. The fucker was a bit handsy anyway._

 

As she stepped over his body a hand met her shoulder, causing Caroline to pause with a perked brow. Whoever dared to approach her in the middle of ‘snack time’ was a brazen one. Turning on the heels of her boot clad feet, she smirked at the face before her realizing it was a friend and not another meal.

 

 **“Stefan.”** She smirked, following his eyes to the dead biker that lay between them.

 

 **“Care. I know Liz taught you to clean up after you eat,”** Stefan chided earning an eye roll from the immortal seventeen year old. Her mother’s face flashed in her head briefly but she barely spared the woman a second thought before responding to Stefan.

 

 **“Ugh, who cares Stefan? We’re about to blow this Popsicle stand in a few hours anyway. Let’s just go.”** Her patience wearing thin, Caroline turned to leave once again but was halted by Stefan’s arms around her waist. Caroline grinned as her back met his sturdy chest.

 

 **“Just because you don’t feel anything anymore, doesn’t mean you lost all of your brain cells. Clean it up. We don’t need any annoyances spoiling our fun.”** Stefan reasoned as he let go of Caroline and took a step back. He watched the blonde haired beauty as she effortlessly picked up the three hundred pound biker and hefted him onto her shoulders. In the blink of an eye she was gone. Stefan’s enhanced hearing told her that she ran off in the woods, probably to dismantle and disperse the corpse all throughout the forest. He smiled. He taught her well.

 

With an almost bored look, he extracted his phone from his pocket and fiddled with it, contemplating whether or not to give his brother Damon another call. It was early morning in New Orleans and without a doubt, he’d be pissed at him for waking him from his undoubtedly ‘drunken slumber’. Grinning to himself, Stefan found his brother’s number and swiped his finger across the screen as he held the phone to his ear. At the groan from Damon’s lips, Stefan knew he was right about his assumptions and smiled with ease.

 

 **“This had better be good, baby Bro,”** Damon spat venomously, coaxing an even brighter smile from Stefan’s lips.

 

 **“I take it last night didn’t blow over so well. Details.”** Stefan didn’t have time to beat around the bush. He wasn’t sure when Caroline would be coming back and he wasn’t up for a war of words between his brother and his… Caroline.

 

 **“I ran into Bonnie. It seems like our little blue bird is all grown up, and an even bigger bitch than before. She cracked my spine in about forty different places. If I close my eyes, I can still feel it,”** Damon confessed, briefly reliving the events of the night before. Stefan laughed at his brother’s agony.

 

 **“Pics or it didn’t happen,”** Stefan joked, earning a scoff from Damon.

 

 **“Believe me _Brother_ , it definitely happened.” **Stefan could hear Damon shuffle in the background, followed by his gruff voice and the murmurs of at least two different females. Stefan grinned to himself as he envisioned two naked females prancing around a hotel room, mentally making plans for the near future. His trance was broken at the sound of Damon’s voice cutting back in. **“You were right. Klaus _is_** **here. I found out where he was staying and that’s where I ran into Bennett. I’m not sure what she was doing there but I’ll figure it out. She was with some guy though. I followed her when she left; some vampire. They seemed… close.”**

Stefan noted the disdain in his brother’s voice and grinned. When it came to Bonnie, Damon always tried hard to separate the witch from her ‘sexuality’. Back in Mystic Falls, Damon barely acknowledged any guy that took interest in Bonnie simply because Damon had watched her grow up and claimed he couldn’t see Bonnie in that light. Stefan always thought Damon was jealous but that was his personal opinion. If he was, Damon sure hid it well, or maybe not well enough.

 

 **“Jealous it wasn’t you?”** Stefan chuckled. **“I thought Bonnie hated Vampires. What’s she doing with one? Something’s not adding up.”** Every Bennett he had ever met had a strong dislike for vampires. It started with Katherine and Emily and from there it only grew. That’s not to say they weren’t above sleeping with one however. Back in the Twenties, he ran into one Vanessa Bennett and despite her mean streak, the little witch was very shapely and very bendy. Remembering that Bonnie was once a cheerleader, Stefan briefly wondered if the same rang true for the younger Bennett.

 

 **“Yeah well, either Bonnie completely lost her mind or that witch is up to something,”** Damon surmised, saying the word witch as if it was obscene. Stefan laughed. Only Damon and Klaus had the ability to make the word obscene. The thought of Klaus quickly reminded Stefan why he called.

 

 **“I think it’s about time we all had our Mystic Falls Family Reunion, don’t you?”** At Stefan’s words, Damon’s brows rose over his forehead. Stefan continued before he had a chance to ask him to elaborate. **“I’m on my way, keep it tight until I get there,”** Stefan joked causing Damon to frown in disgust. Before the older vampire could retaliate Stefan had already hung up leaving Damon to shake his head.

 

 

Damon tossed his phone on the bed, running his hands over his face. After seeing Bonnie disappear into the house with some mystery vampire Damon made a beeline to the nearest bar which wasn’t too far away and picked up two vacationing students. He didn’t even have to compel them; his charm and brutal honesty about what he was worked well enough to coerce them to his hotel room. After a wild night of sex and blood sharing, Damon passed out with both girls on either side of him where he remained until Stefan brutally interrupted. Both girls were now long gone with their memories intact but compelled to never utter a word about what happened. Usually, he’d wipe their memories completely but Damon felt that night was too awesome to have been the only one to remember it. How cocky.

 

Stefan’s last words rolled around in his head and for a moment he was annoyed that his brother would simply insert himself into his mission but another part of Damon was glad that Stefan even wanted to be around him. Ripper Stefan was so much more fun to be around sometimes but there was a part of him that missed the broody, more sensible Stefan as well. At least he knew without a doubt that regular Stefan would always fall through for him and not feed him to the wolves. Maybe when this was all over, Broody Stefan would return and maybe even Annoying Caroline. It’s been over two years since he’s seen either of them but somehow Caroline is even _more_ annoying without her humanity; if that was at all possible. He hoped for all their sakes Stefan left her behind.

 

Standing up, Damon made moves to get ready. Today he had to put his feelers out and figure out just what the fuck was going on around this crazy ass city.

++++++++++

  

Bonnie’s eyes fluttered open only to snap close when they were met with a ray of golden sun. From where he stood, Marcel marveled at how the sun kissed her skin, giving her a glow that was almost surreal. Though her vital parts were covered by the sheets on the bed her legs, spread eagle, jutted out from both sides of the sheet and so did her arms which she currently used to shield her eyes from the light. Leaning up off the doorjamb Marcel, fully dressed, made his way to Bonnie’s side of the bed and sat, pushing a strand of hair out of her face. Bonnie instantly rolled on her side to face him, curling her body around his and leaned up on her elbows to kiss his lips. Marcel grinned and leaned forward to reciprocate her before pulling back.

 

 **”You are exquisite little Bennett,”** Marcel complimented, causing Bonnie’s cheeks to heat.

 

 **“And you…”** Bonnie trailed her fingers up his bicep, cupping her hand against his jaw where he leaned into her touch. Smirking, Bonnie leaned in close to him and waited for him to lean in as well. **“Should feed me because I’m starving,”** she giggled wickedly, earning an eye roll from Marcel. Patting the side of his face, Bonnie sat up, pulling the sheet with her and ran a hand through her blonde hair. Her green eyes skimmed around the room and from the way the sun was shining, she hadn’t totally slept through the morning which meant breakfast was still on the menu.

 

 **“Get dressed then. I’ll take you to Laveau’s.”** Marcel kissed her shoulder before standing to his feet and exiting the room. He waited to hear the shower cut on before pulling his phone out of his pocket and placing a call. A few seconds later a man with a heavy Texas accent answered.

 

 **“Did you find out anything,”** Marcel asked immediately.

 

 **“Not at first. This Bennett of yours led a pretty quiet life,”** the man revealed with a pause. **“That is ‘till ‘bout a year after her best friend’s parents died about six years ago. Bodies started popping up all around her. The girl, Elena Gilbert, was a doppelganger so you know what that means. Just about everyone around her life was in danger. They lured in some big bad hybrid that tore their little lives to shit before leaving after the Doppelganger died somehow. Oh yeah she, the doppelganger, dated two Vampires. Brothers. Some real kinky shit. Anyway, Bonnie left right after she died and so did the brothers. I reckon that’s when she ran into you and her life has been quiet since.”** Marcel nodded once the man was done and took in everything, going over the details. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary... Except one part.

 

 **“This hybrid. What’s his name?”** Even as he asked, Marcel had an inkling what his informant would say.

 

**“Klaus. Niklaus Mikaelson. Why, does that ruffle your feathers?”**

 

 **“No, but it does answer a few questions. Stay posted. Call if you find out more.”** Marcel hung up and ran a hand over his mouth as he tried to reassess what happened the night before. He knew by the way Klaus and Bonnie looked at one another that they had seen one another before and he was right. He still didn’t know the nature of their relationship but based on what he knew about the both of them, they more than likely hated one another and if Klaus was after Bonnie’s friend, she most definitely tried to kill him once or twice. That made Marcel relax just a tad. He didn’t have to worry about Bonnie’s loyalty then, however, he’d still keep an eye out. He still had to figure out for sure what Klaus had up his sleeve and he couldn’t do that and worry about who he was sleeping with at the same time. Klaus was a task all by himself.

 

The running water in the background ceased bringing Marcel back to reality. He didn’t feel bad about checking up on Bonnie’s past; that was usually the first thing he did when someone new came into his life and with Klaus back, he didn’t believe at all in coincidences so in order to stay on his toes he did what he had to. And it wasn’t like he never asked her. He did, several times. But Bonnie was the most stubborn, tight lipped person he’s ever met besides himself, and as far as she was concerned, she didn’t exist at all before she came to this city.

 

The sound of Bonnie’s damp feet hitting the floor prompted Marcel to jog down the stairs where he would wait for Bonnie for another forty minutes before leaving with her arm linked in his. He’d give her the benefit of the doubt but if she knew what was best, she’d better start talking, soon.

++++++++++

  

Klaus Mikaelson strolled down the sidewalk of The Quarter with a bounce in his step, smiling at no one or nothing in particular as he passed tourists and locals who had no clue about what he was. Just the thought that he could kill all of them with a bat of an eyelash was enough to place him in a good mood. As he walked, he kept an eye out for any signs of Marcel or Bonnie. He wasn’t worried so much about Marcel, but the Bennett Witch had come too close to taking him out and the look she had given him the night before let him know that she wouldn’t give up on killing him no time soon. All that meant was that he had to keep her close, extremely close, and he’d use Marcel to do it.

 

Klaus smiled at the thought as he walked up on his destination and opened the door, pausing to let a blonde woman walk in before him. The woman smiled at his chivalry and kept walking, giving Klaus the opportunity to check her out as he waltzed in behind her. She was cute, but he had other things to worry about, like the death stare he was receiving from having the gall to enter this vicinity.

 

 **“Klaus.”** The steely voice came from a middle-aged African American woman with long braids that flowed down her back while the top twisted into an intricate bun. Her eyebrows had a perfect natural arch and her skin, despite her age, held no flaw or wrinkle. Her deep red lipstick coated her full lips and her shapely body filled out her jeans and tank top nicely. Her high cheekbones raised high on her face and her mahogany skin tone glistened with sweat. Klaus smiled. The woman looked just as good now as she did a hundred and fifty years ago. Even as she glowered at him, her skin remained unscathed and her forehead held no creases.

 

 **“Marie. It’s been a while.”** At the sound of Klaus’s accented voice, many patrons shifted their gaze from her to him.

 

 **“Clearly not long enough,”** she hissed. Her fist rested against her hip as she leaned her weight on one foot. She shifted so that she could stand straight up and gracefully walked from behind the counter, slowly. She closed the space between them until she was almost chest to chest with Klaus. Klaus smirked down at her as she glared up at him. After a few seconds, her glare shifted and she brought her arms up to wrap around his neck, pulling him into a tight embrace. Klaus smiled and held the woman tightly as he breathed in her scent which always consisted of Warm Brown Sugar, Vanilla and a pinch of Nutmeg, in all his years he had yet to smell anyone with a scent remotely close; except one other person.

 

**“I always come back.”**

 

 **“Unfortunately for the rest of us,”** she chuckled as she released him from her hold. Her smile lingered but for a moment before her face trained itself back to its serious look. **“If you’re here, something must be brewing.”** Sighing, Marie waved her hand above her head, causing everyone to act like they weren’t eavesdropping the whole time, and turned to walk off down the hallway parallel to the bar counter, and led Klaus back to the back of the restaurant As she walked, Klaus scanned the restaurant for any familiar face but found none, however something in him told him one would be around soon.

++++++++++

 

 

Bonnie watched with a sideways glance as Marcel chatted with someone on his phone. Based on his stance, he didn’t want her overhearing his conversation and while she had the means to eavesdrop, she refrained from doing so. She was more than alert since finding out that Klaus was his sire but she had to play dumb if she wanted him to believe that she had nothing to do with Klaus ever. She didn’t like any of this. The very past that she ran away from two years ago seemed to have ran smack into her at full speed overnight. She wasn’t prepared for this but she had to keep her cool. She knew Marcel was smart as hell and knew it’d only be a matter of time before he put two and two together, (if he hadn’t already) so she needed to brace herself for what was to come. Klaus would reveal his hand soon enough and she doubted he’d keep their past a secret from Marcel unless it benefited him to do so.

 

And then there was Damon. Shit. She had been so unnerved by his reappearance that she nearly blurted his name out last night at the most inopportune moment. Marcel didn’t seem to notice but she was more than sure she couldn’t pass that off as a simple curse word if he were to ask. He’d been here less than a day and was already fucking things up for her. She didn’t believe for a second that Klaus and Damon arriving was a mere coincidence. If she had to guess, Damon was here for Klaus while Klaus was clueless, or simply didn’t give a damn about Damon’s whereabouts. Damon was volatile, annoying, and a great pain in her ass but she had to give credit where it was due. He was smart; almost genius level. Whoever came up with ‘know thy enemy’ had Damon in mind. It was what made him both a powerful ally and a dangerous adversary. Of him and Klaus, she didn’t know who was worse.

 

Klaus. Definitely Klaus.

 

Bonnie stood around as Marcel finished up his conversation. They had chosen to walk rather than drive, something she learned was common for Vampires here in the Bayou. Their walk was cut short however when Marcel’s phone rang and while they continued to walk, their slowed pace eventually came to a halt as whatever the person on the other end said became more urgent. She watched as Marcel’s thick eyebrows furrowed on his handsome face and tried not to smile at the tick in his jaw. Marcel was fine. It was that same fineness that got her to give in to his advances. Now she wondered if that ‘fineness’ was just another trap.

 

 **“Bonnie...”** Marcel’s voice pulled her from her thoughts and by the look on his face she knew what was coming. Still, she rolled her eyes.

 

 **“Yeah yeah. Just go.”** Bonnie didn’t move as he grabbed both of her arms and held her gaze with his. His taut eyes squinted with seriousness as he rubbed a thumb over her flesh. She tried to ignore how disappointed she actually was and convinced herself silently that she was just acting.

 

 **“I promise I’ll make this up to you, okay?”** When Bonnie nodded, Marcel leaned in to kiss her lips quickly before letting go of her and speeding off in the blink of an eye. Bonnie’s hair blew against her shoulder as she gasped. She looked around frantically to make sure no one else saw and for the most part, no one seemed to notice him moving at supernatural speeds through the crowd; probably because everyone was minding their own business. After making a mental note to scold him for that later, Bonnie continued to stare into the space he once occupied before turning on her haunches to continue her walk down Canal Street. However she had barely taken one step before she stopped suddenly.

 

 **“Hey there.”** Bonnie froze as she came face to face with Damon himself. The smirk on his face was ever present but the look in his eyes was threatening. Bonnie glared at him. In an instant, his hand was around her throat and his finger was to her lips. **“Nuh uh uhn. Do it and your neck will get snapped to pieces.”** Furiously, Bonnie slapped at his hand which went nowhere and after a while of staring each other down, she lessened her glare, enough for Damon to feel comfortable enough to release his hold.

 

 **“You’re more stupid than I thought. I told you to leave,”** Bonnie hissed.

 

 **“And you must have forgotten who you were dealing with,”** Damon retorted just as easily. Before Bonnie could strike against him, Damon spoke up quickly. **“Help me get rid of Klaus and I promise I won’t ever bother you again.”** Bonnie’s brows raised high on her forehead. This fucker had balls.

**“Why should I help you do anything?”**

**“Enemy of my enemy is my friend?”** The hopeful tone in Damon’s voice would have made her laugh any other time. Still, her face remained stony.

**“Fuck you.”** Damon nearly chuckled. This definitely wasn’t the Bonnie that left Mystic Falls.

**“You hate him just as much as I do. Let me help you keep what you have here and let’s end this once and for all.”** Damon’s voice took on an almost exhausted plea. Still, Bonnie wouldn’t let up.

**“Why?”** Bonnie was failing to realize how she’d benefit from any of this. Yeah, if they succeeded, Klaus would be gone but what would she lose for that success? Everything. As always.

**“Because he doesn’t get to have the happily ever after! This is our story! We should come out on top. He wrecked OUR lives!”** The passion in Damon’s voice nearly made her reconsider.

 

 **“You wrecked my life and yet here you are. Still breathing. Bye Damon.”** Bonnie scoffed and rounded Damon, walking off towards her destination. She felt Damon following close behind her and got annoyed to the highest level. She ignored his rambling behind her and his smart assed comments until she’d had enough. Without turning around, she focused on the blood traveling to his veins until it started to heat up like hot grits, burning him like acid. The sound of Damon’s screams made her smile as people all around ran to assist him. With a smirk, Bonnie kept walking until she turned down an alley, disappearing into thin air.

++++++++++

 

 

When she reappeared, it wasn’t where she intended but it was close enough. She was across the street in an alley in front of Laveau’s but something was off. She allowed her magic to scan the area around her. Everything seemed okay except for the warding spell around Laveau’s keeping out magic and anything unwelcomed from getting inside. She could smell a familiar scent that consisted of Blood, Death and Chaos that only followed vampires but this scent had something else the others didn’t. The smell of Myrrh. It was a heavenly scent which was odd considering the other scents that lingered with it. It was a scent that she only associated with one other person. A scent that only her magic could pick up on if she focused hard enough. A scent she missed last night because of distraction.

 

A scent belonging only to one other creature. Klaus.

 

Immediately put on alert, Bonnie marched across the street, dodging people walking along the sidewalk, a bicyclist who had to swerve out of the bike lane to keep from hitting her and a few cars who honked furiously at her. However Bonnie’s focus was undeterred. If Klaus tried anything with Marie she’d kill him. No matter who died in the process.

 

Once inside, a few patrons stopped to stare at the blonde haired, green eyed, scowling witch as she ignored them all and made her way to the back of the restaurant. As she neared, her magic picked up on Marie’s which calmed her only a tad. She was still alive. Good. That meant Klaus needed something from her.

 

As she rounded the corner to Marie’s Alter, Bonnie stopped suddenly as she stared at the sight before her. There was Marie, sitting in her chair made of the skull and bones of her enemies; both human and vampire. The chair was always a bit much to Bonnie but she adored Marie enough to overlook it. The entire room had been lit with candles with melted wax, salted pentagrams and other sigils drawn out on the floors and walls. The place to anyone normal would have been creepy but not to a voodoo priestess, an original vampire, werewolf hybrid and a Bennett Witch.

 

 **“What the fuck are you doing here?”** Bonnie sneered at Klaus. Bonnie was taken aback by Marie’s laugher and Klaus’s smirk. The familiarity between the two of them was making her nervous. She didn’t like where this was going.

 

 **“Should you tell her?”** Klaus’s voice irritated her very soul and it took everything in her not to unleash hell on him. Bonnie’s gaze left him for but a second as she looked to Marie for an explanation.

 

 **“Bonnie. Klaus is an old friend of mine. I take it you’ve met.”** Those words were the last thing she wanted to hear, especially from Marie Laveau. The woman she’s looked up too for the past year and a half. The woman who helped her grow a spine and taught her not to take shit off no one. The very woman who told her to kill or be killed to get what she either needed or wanted. Here she was, buddy-buddy with the one person she hated more than Damon Salvatore. Bonnie didn’t know what to think now.

 

 **“A friend,”** Bonnie asked incredulously. Marie smiled and nodded gently. **“A friend.”** Bonnie’s voice thickened with hatred and accusation as Marie’s smile faded just a tad before it returned to its previous splendor.

 

**“Chile’ sit down. I have much to teach you.”**

++++++++++

 

Stefan and Caroline had just arrived to New Orleans and while Stefan was feeling Nostalgic, Caroline was a bit indifferent. She had to admit that there was a lot of things to do, a lot of culture to absorb and a lot of parties for her to explore, however the town reminded her a bit too much like home. Thinking of home was the only thing that tickled at her humanity switch and she didn’t like it. She was so used to caring about everything that now; she almost didn’t know what to do with herself since she no longer had a care in the world. She didn’t care that her best friend was dead. She didn’t care that her other best friend completely vanished and she didn’t care that her boyfriend was on the run because of some crazy, homicidal, maniac, vampire who used to have a thing for her. It annoyed her that Klaus had chased off her boyfriend, pined after her, only for her to give in to her desires, fuck him, and then had the nerve to drop her like a two dollar hooker. It confirmed her beliefs that even though vampires could live forever, they were still men. Dirty, no good, rotten pigs. Oh well, at least her humanity was off when she banged him. He was a good lay. One of the bests she’s ever had, but in the end he was just like a dog chasing a school bus. Once he caught it, he got bored fairly quickly.

 

Whenever she turned her humanity back on, she’d feel the sting from that one.

 

 **“So...”** Stefan spoke up during the ride to Damon’s place. She was less than thrilled to be seeing the older Salvatore but she also didn’t give a shit about him or his smart ass remarks so it’d be either easier to deal with him or worse, depending on her tolerance for stupidity; which was nonexistent.

 

 **“Soooo, what?”** Stefan managed to look brooding even with his humanity off which never failed to amaze Caroline. The only difference was now, whenever he looked that way, he was anticipating delivering bad news rather than dreading it. **“Don’t tell me, you two doofuses found a way to bring Elena back and that’s what this family reunion is all about. The celebration of the return of the glorified doppel-twat,”** Caroline brutally spat. Stefan chuckled and shook his head.

 

 **“God no. But you’re kinda sorta on the right track, kinda not.”** Caroline waited for Stefan to continue with an irritated look on her face. Stefan smirked and waited a few more seconds just to fuck with her before continuing. **“Bonnie’s alive. She’s here. In the city. Living her life and apparently not giving a fuck about too much else. Who knew? I thought she was dead to be honest. She’s a trooper.”** Stefan’s voice was jovial despite his choice of words nearly making Caroline laugh. She couldn’t help the slight feeling of joy, relief, annoyance, anger and happiness that slipped through the cracks for just a second at the mention of her best friend being alive and well. She didn’t realize she’d been waiting to hear word on Bonnie’s wellbeing until now. When no one heard from her, they naturally thought she left without saying goodbye but a part of Caroline always wondered if she was okay. Now that she knew she was, she was slightly pissed. That bitch could have said something; although, that would defeat the purpose of vanishing without a trace. Still, they were best friends. She thought she was at least worth a goodbye.

 

Caroline scowled.

 

 **“Oh great. Just lovely. Fucking peachy.”** Stefan watched as Caroline fumed beside him. A small smile encroached upon his lips as he chuckled, shaking his head.

 

 **“Finally, one of those pesky emotions rears its ugly head. Y’know I was wondering when it’d happen. I’m surprise you went this long, honestly.”** Stefan was surprised to this day that Caroline flipped the switch on her humanity. Caroline was synonymous with her emotions. She wore her heart on her sleeve like it was the newest fashion. She never let anything get past her and if she felt slighted, you’d know about it. But that wasn’t the Caroline he’d spent the last two years with. This Caroline snapped necks and didn’t bother to ask questions later. She was shallow, even for her, and very materialistic, even for her. Nothing you said to her could ruffle her feathers but when she was pissed, she left a body trail in her wake. She was the polar opposite of herself and it was his entire fault.

 

He loved it.

 

 **“Fuck you, Stefan. It’s just kind of nice to hear someone made it out of that fucked up town of ours.”** That much was true. Nearly everyone was dead. Jeremy, Elena, the entire Gilbert Family. Matt’s sister Vicki, Tyler’s uncle Mason a few classmates, Katherine. Matt survived but barely. Emotionally, he was scarred for life. Everyone who wasn’t dead or fucked up forever had left. Some like her, Stefan and Damon, was all three, dead, fucked up forever and long gone from that town. Bonnie was at least one of those, if not two. **“Well... where the fuck is she?”**

**“Don’t know exactly but Damon said he ran into her last night and she fucked him up majorly. I’m still waiting for a video,”** Stefan grinned causing Caroline to chuckle.

 

**“At least one thing’s still the same. They still hate each other.”**

**“Damon isn’t too thrilled. He thinks she’ll help him with his new plan to kill Klaus... Oh yeah, he’s here too, but I think he should just hang that up.”** Caroline mentally agreed. It took a lot of begging and pleading to get Bonnie to do something she didn’t want to do and if her mind was made up, it was usually set in stone until she said otherwise. At hearing Klaus was here as well, Caroline rolled her eyes. Klaus was like a goddamn spider; never really noticeable at first but always lurking in the damn corner.

 

 **“Remind me again why we’re here,”** Caroline asked, not seeing a reason for crossing paths with the man that had ruined their lives and could kill them all in a single bite if he wanted. At her question, Stefan paused before shrugging his shoulders.

 

 **“To raise pure hell, if nothing else.”** As Stefan drove, he looked over at Caroline with an amused glint in his eyes which she returned with a smile of her own.

 

**“That’s good enough for me.”**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. On to the full explanation of why I was gone. Days after I posted this chapter. May 11th to be exact, (The last chapter was posted May 1, 2013) my grandmother that lived with me and my mom was diagnosed with Multiple Myeloma which is a form of Blood Cancer.
> 
>  
> 
> Everything came to a halt and while she was in good spirits, it was hard to cope with. She was fine for a month or two but then she was hospitalized on and off for the next few months. She got to the point where she needed around the clock care and that, along with going to school full-time and working took a lot out of me and even when I had time to write, my mind wasn’t there mentally.
> 
>  
> 
> Long story short, she passed away Monday, May 5, 2014. I was there with her and it hurt like hell. Before then, I had pieces of a chapter for this written from months ago but never finished and since I finished school on the 28th of April, I was trying to ease my way back into writing because I was suddenly flowing with inspiration. Anyway. She’s gone now. And while I’m still trying to deal with this all, writing is a means of escape, always have been for me and this time is no different. That said, I’ll have days of inspiration and days where I can’t do shit but be sad lol.
> 
>  
> 
> The fact that you’re back and still reading my crappy story says a lot and I thank you for that and I apologize for leaving abruptly. I wouldn’t have started this story if I knew what would happen. I say I’m back for now and I mean that but if I leave again, know that it’s for a good ass reason and I’m so sorry for dicking you all around like this but I don’t want to quit the story because I hate when stories are given up on. That said this story will probably move more quickly than I originally planned. Anyway, enough of me rambling. I hope you enjoy. If there are any discrepancies, grammatical or plot wise, I’m very sorry. It has been one long ass, fucked up year and I forgot a lot of stuff. Point them out to me and I’ll fix them as I go.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks again, Nia.


	4. Murder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last half of this chapter was written with the song Murder by Justin Timberlake in mind. You'll know exactly what part when you get to it, hehe. Again, I own none of these characters. They are the property of TVD/CW/Alloy Entertainment and whoever the hell writes and owns American Horror Story. That is all.

There are a thousand scenarios Bonnie pictured herself being trapped in over the course of her fairly short life. Sitting in the back of Laveau’s next to Niklaus Mikaelson and in front of Marie Laveau herself was one she couldn’t have made up if she tried. It was hard to pay attention to Marie with Klaus sitting so close. Their shoulders nearly touch and it made Bonnie’s skin crawl. She wanted nothing more than to toss him around the room and tear him from limb to limb but the adoration in Marie’s eyes that was reserved just for this despicable monster prevented her from doing so. Scratch that, the adoration she had for Marie was what stopped her from acting on her rage. Bonnie only blinked at Klaus when he gave her a smug smile, having caught her burning a hole into the side of his face. She inhaled deeply and forced herself to focus on Marie who was going on and on about... Bonnie didn’t really know what.

 

 **“I called Klaus here to take care of a situation for me. You see, Klaus and I go way back. About a hundred years or so.”** At this revelation, Bonnie turned to Marie with an inquisitive look, trying hard to mask her confusion **. “What? I look good don’t I?”** Marie smirked. Bonnie knew that magic could preserve a witch’s youth however she had never heard of a witch living that long. The thought sent a shiver and a small amount of hope she tried to ignore down her spine.

 

Bonnie remained silent as Marie continued. **“For as long as I’ve lived in the quarter; nothing has happened without my knowledge.”** Marie spoke not with arrogance but with certainty. Though she’s only known Marie for a brief period, Bonnie knew that she protected what she believed in with every fiber in her body and she’d kill any and everything that stood in her way. While Bonnie respected her, she also feared her. She might’ve been stronger but Marie was older, wiser, and more ruthless than she could ever be and that’s what made her so dangerous. The fact that Klaus was her lap dog made Bonnie even more nervous around the woman.

 

 **“That said,”** Bonnie snapped back to reality quickly and gave Marie her undivided attention. **“I’ve recently learned of something that causes concern.”** The small smile on Marie’s face was cold and unreadable as she looked at Bonnie. **“Marcel’s been planning to further his plight in taking over this city. As it stands now, he runs all of the quarter except Ann Street. Ann Street is mine and always has been. However, his little dummy mission is not what concerns me. Recently he’s been killing our kind and just last night he and his crew slaughtered twenty-seven witches; three of which belongs to my coven. I could give a fuck-less about the other twenty-four but as it stands, he done fucked with the wrong one.”** Marie’s tone went from professional to hood in less than ten seconds which hinted at her underlying anger.

Bonnie’s head spun at this revelation and though she didn’t think Marie was lying, her first instinct was to defend Marcel. **“Last night? That...”** At Marie’s look, Bonnie tried her best to word what she had to say correctly. **“Are you sure it was... I mean. I was with him the entire time.”** Bonnie wanted to be firm in her belief that Marcel had nothing to do with this, but she had to remind herself that she didn’t really know him and in the two years she’s been here, she didn’t really care to learn what he did in his spare time. It was reckless but for once she was looking out for herself; to hell with everything else.

 

 **“Perhaps it was after you fell asleep, Love.”** Klaus’s voice made her look away from Marie and aim a dark glare at him which he smiled at. He reached to brush the stray hair out of her face only to have his hand smacked away. She chose not to respond to his comment. In fact, she completely ignored what he was getting at, however the fact that he somehow knew what happened after they left his place made her uneasy as hell.

 

 **“Fuck you! You’re not back for one day and already Marcel is being thrown under the bus. Why now? What the hell do you want? How do we know you didn’t do this?”** Magic pulsated under Bonnie’s flesh and it was taking everything in her not to unleash hell on Klaus right here. Marie remained quiet as she looked between the two of them with a small smirk.

 

 **“As poetic as this may seem, Bonnie, this has been going on for quite some time now. Marcel’s been moving and shaking and I had no cause for concern until now. He’s been slowly encroaching on my turf and part of the reason I called Niklaus here was simply to distract him. However after last night, I’ve re-strategized.”** The more Marie spoke, the more Bonnie felt like she was headed down a path that no one could ever redeem her from. She couldn’t help but feel that her life for the past two years had finally come to a screeching halt and she was now entering a new season.

 

She didn’t know how right she was.

 

 **“Re...”** Bonnie stopped to clear her voice which had suddenly gone hoarse. **“Re-strategize how?”**

This time, Klaus spoke up. **“The three of us are going to kill Marcel.”**

 

Even though she saw that coming, she still wasn’t prepared for it.

 

++++++++++

 

 **“Dear God, you brought her.”** After hearing his brother pull up, Damon opened the door to find that not only Stefan was here, but Caroline as well. His day couldn’t get any worse.

 

 **“Shut up, Damon.”** Caroline grumbled as she grabbed her bag and pushed past Damon purposely. Damon sneered and regained his balance as he glared at Stefan who had a pleasant smile on his face and not a care in the world.

 

 **“Hello brother.”** Stefan’s cheery smile irritated him to no end. He watched as Stefan closed the trunk to his Mercedes G Class and walked past him, moving out the way when Stefan tried to slap his shoulder.

**“Stefan.”** Damon’s voice held much resentment but Stefan didn’t seem bothered by his anger. **“I thought I told you to leave your toy at home.”**

**“Since when do I listen to you?”** With a raise of his brow, Stefan waltzed past Damon and into the house. Earlier in the day, after learning Stefan would be joining him on his quest to kill Klaus, Damon took a trip out to Algiers where the house he once lived in still stood.

 

In its prime, the house was much grander than the boarding house back in Mystic Falls. It was an old plantation home, much like the one he and Stefan grew up in. It was white with black shutters and had six large columns that lined the front of the massive house. The porch was wide enough to drive on with a few adult swings and massive rocking chairs, all black like the wood that made up the floor and steps leading up to the front door. It hadn’t been lived in in over fifty years and since, the white was now a green algae color with vines overtaking most of the foundation. They ran up the columns to the roof and along the shutters and window sills. The steps, once black, was now a rich forest green with plant life covering it and the large, moss ridden, oak trees hovered over the three story house, casting a shadow over it and the winding driveway leading up to the front door. The sun could barely get a peek at the house in the morning but as twilight approached, there was a shimmer of light that bathed the west end as the sun dipped beyond the horizon. No, the house was no longer in its prime but it was still beautiful as ever.

 

Inside everything was covered to keep the dust from settling; however the floors were covered with it. The foyer opened up to all three floors with a grand staircase that lined the left and the right walls. Each floor held a balcony that stretched to each side of the house and directly above, descending from the ceiling midway between the second and third floors was what seemed to be the world’s largest golden chandelier, littered with crystals. Years ago, before the trees overgrew the property, sunlight would make its way into the large glass window right above the front entrance, that pretty much took up the front wall of the house, and hit the chandelier just so, making the entire house light up with its glory.

 

As he took in the house’s beauty, Damon made a mental note to have some of the branches cut and the house pressure washed and cleaned thoroughly as soon as possible.

 

 **“Off the rug with those heels, Blondie,”** Damon scolded when he walked into the great room to find Caroline digging into his Persian rug with her Jimmy Choos. Caroline rolled her eyes and kicked off a shoe, right at Damon’s face. Damon slapped the shoe out of the air nonchalantly and picked up his bottle of bourbon he left unattended to go greet tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum.

 

 **“Nice to see you held on to this dump,”** Stefan said smiling as he looked around the great room. The vaulted ceiling went up to the top floor and the furnishings made Stefan feel for a split second as if he was back in Mystic Falls. The walls were a rich mahogany, overall a bit brighter than the boarding house living room but not by much, and the fire place was off to the right and significantly smaller than the one back home. Above it was a mantle that held dusty scotch glasses and a large picture of Katherine that Damon painted years ago back when Katherine was ‘stuck in a tomb awaiting Damon’s valiant rescue’. The rug Caroline’s heels threatened was large and took up most of the hardwood floor that made up the room. The carpet had black and gold threading, woven in intricate designs and looked as if it cost and weighed a ton.

 

**“Teehee, Stefan, but I didn’t call either of you here for niceties. Let’s just cut to the chase—”**

**“We have to find Bonnie,”** Caroline interrupted. Damon growled and rolled his eyes out of its sockets while Stefan simply grinned.

 

**“No shit, Sherlock. I already found her. We need to convince her to help us defeat Klaus once and for all.”**

**“Let me talk to her. You’re a dick and she doesn’t like you. I’d have a better shot even with my humanity off. At least she cares about me. She doesn’t give a rat’s ass about you,”** Caroline spat.

**“Not enough to tell you she was leaving,”** Damon countered, causing Caroline to glare at him.

 

 **“For fucks sake, I’ll talk to her if you two are just gonna bitch about it all day.”** Stefan whined, annoyed by the both of them. Maybe he _should_ have left Caroline.

**“No. You might try to eat her.”** Damon’s face held no traces of bullshit as he glared at both Stefan and Caroline.

 

 **“That wouldn’t be such a bad idea. She never could say no to me,”** Stefan smirked earning a scoff from Caroline and a hard ass glare from Damon that he ignored.

 

 **“I don’t know who is worse, you or _him._ ” **Caroline berated, evenly distributing her disdain between the both of them.

 

**“Whatever. Blondie, you can try but I’m not sure what you can get out of her. Maybe if you turned your humanity back on she’ll be more apt to—”**

**“No.”** Both Caroline and Stefan answered at the same time. Damon rolled his eyes and rubbed his temple, taking the last sip from his glass.

 

 **“I yi yi.”** He muttered. Dealing with Ripper Stefan was a task in itself. Dealing with Caroline without her emotions was another thing. At least emotional Caroline could be manipulated. This one actually used her brain and it annoyed him.

 

 **“I’ll find her.”** Caroline said in a voice that told both brothers that this discussion was no longer up for debate. He watched as she placed her sunglasses over her eyes and strutted down the walkway leading out of the room and into the foyer. **“Don’t wait up.”** She was gone without another word.

 

++++++++++

 

 **“May I just ask, for the record, why I’m being coerced into a plot to kill my... Marcel?”** While she had grown fond of Marie, she wasn’t exactly comfortable with murdering someone who’s looked out for her since she got here for something that did not involve her. The fact that the two of these maniacs were expecting this from her rubbed her the wrong way. Maybe she had been wrong about Marie. Maybe she wasn’t a friend.

 

That thought made Bonnie’s chest twist with disappointment.

 

 **“There’s a reason he keeps you around, you know. I never spoke about it because it didn’t involve me directly and I assumed in the beginning you were aware of what he was doing but I see now that you aren’t.”** Bonnie sighed. Marie really did like to tarry whenever a point needed to be made.

 

**“What does he want with me?”**

**“How about I tell you what he’s been doing first. Then, when I tell you what he wants with you, it’ll make more sense.”** Bonnie fought against rolling her eyes and nodded in response; Marie proceeded. **“Marcel found a way to control witches. Whenever a witch within his limits practices magic, he finds them and executes them publicly.”** Marie took a minute to let her absorb the information. A chill went down Bonnie’s spine as the weight of Marie’s words struck her.

 

Killing witches was a huge line you didn’t cross with her (with one exception, but that was a different story). It was one of the main reasons she was willing to kill Damon every chance she got. Damon had killed her mother and turned her into a vampire and she still hasn’t forgiven him; now Marcel was being accused of the same crime. Involuntarily, she looked to Klaus who only stared back with a look she couldn’t read, however the one on her face was of pure mortification.

 

 **“Wh—what?”** Bonnie’s voice shrunk with disbelief. She suddenly became very aware with how stupid she probably looked and sounded. She was a witch, living with a witch killer and she didn’t even know. What’s worse was that she didn’t even care to know. As long as she got what she wanted and stayed out of harm’s way, she turned a blind eye to everything Marcel did. She knew he was a menace and she knew he had been weary of witches and what they could do to him and his crew but, she never thought for whatever foolish reason that he’d go as far as to execute them simply for practicing magic. At least Damon had a fucked up reason for what he did.

 

Bonnie ignored that thought.

 

 **“That’s a lie I—he...”** She swallowed a lump in her throat. **“If that’s true why haven’t he killed me too?”** Her voice went cold as she stared at Marie, daring her to lie with her eyes. On most occasions, Marie wouldn’t stand for anyone challenging her, but she’d let this one pass because she adored Bonnie and saw potential in her that she didn’t see in others; and because what she was about to say would deflate Bonnie’s ego in a matter of seconds.

 

 **“Because,”** Marie fiddled with the pendant hanging around her neck as she reclined in her seat, smiling at Bonnie like a mother smiling at an arrogant little child just before she grounded them. **“He’s using you to do it.”**

 

Bonnie felt like the floor had been yanked from under her and she immediately shook her head. **“No!”** Bonnie rejected her accusation just as soon as it left Marie’s lips. **“No! I would never allow something like this to happen! You can’t possibly think I have anything to do with this. I’d know if—”**

 

**“If what, Bonnie? You came here out the blue looking for a way to escape your old life and Marcel provided that. He distracted you with everything materialistic and you bought _right_ into it. That was fine in the beginning but did you think all of that shit came for free? There’s always a price little girl; remember that. He’s a vampire. He has to have wild card and you just so happen to be it.”**

After being scolded, which is exactly what Marie did; Bonnie had nothing more to say. She was embarrassed and felt betrayed but sadly, she was not surprised by it. This always happened eventually. Every relationship she had just about ended with betrayal or desertion. She always wondered when the other shoe would drop and since it took so long, she became naive enough to think that it never would. Marie was always a splash of cold water to the face and this time proved no different.

 

Marcel was using her. That’s not what upset her because she had to be honest and admit that in a way, she was using him too but, no one died because of what she did. She could feel Klaus staring at the side of her face and fought everything in her not to look at him. She could just imagine the smug look on his face as Marie read her case and the last thing she needed was to hear him utter some smart ass remark. She’d be liable to kill him on the spot and she wasn’t sure what Marie would do in response so it was best to play her cool. She wasn’t stupid. She may be able to take them both separately, (after a long, drawn out fight from both) but not at the same time.

 

 **“He has a witch named Davina. She’s young and very powerful, almost as strong as you but she has no clue what she’s capable of outside what Marcel tells her. She siphons your energy in order to track every witch in the city. Think of it as a locator spell on steroids. She keeps a constant watch on every witch using both hers and your magic and she tells Marcel when someone steps out of line. It was how he knew last night where those twenty-seven witches were.”** Bonnie simply blinked and shook her head.

 

 **“Wouldn’t I know if someone was channeling me? Especially for a spell that big?”** Bonnie wasn’t sure why she was defending Marcel or if she was even doing it for his benefit, but if she had to admit, she didn’t want to look like a fool in front of Klaus. Not that his opinion mattered, she just didn’t want to give him another reason to be arrogant as hell. She didn’t like people knowing things about her that she herself didn’t know. It was part of the reason she fell knee deep in supernatural bullshit in the first place. Everyone knew everything about her; except her.

 

**“If she used most of her power and only a fraction of yours, it’d be easy to siphon magic off you; especially if she owned something of yours that acted as a talisman. That and, if you haven’t been using your powers in a while, it’d be easy to lose touch with it.”**

Several small details came flooding in as Bonnie repeated Marie’s words in her head and played out the details of her life for the past two weeks repeatedly. The first time she encountered Klaus she received warnings from dreams months in advance. The dreams came as recent as two weeks ago but they were more vague than usual; which really sucked because they were illusive to start with. That was probably why Klaus’s arrival threw her off her game.

 

She could usually pick up on the presence of vampires nearby but again, she was falling off big time. Lately Marcel has been sneaking up on her more often than she’d like to admit and while she thought before that it was just her finally letting her guard down around him, now she didn’t think so. The more she thought the more things began to stand out to her. Like why she hadn’t sensed Damon right behind her or why she had gotten ‘lazy’ with her magic. She had taken breaks before and this never happened. Why on earth did she think otherwise now?

 

 **“If Davina is as good as people claim she is she may have hexed you so that you wouldn’t notice the signs. Now that I think about it, I noticed how preoccupied you’ve been; slightly more forgetful than normal, and clumsy. Yeah, she definitely hexed you.”** As she spoke, Marie picked up on Bonnie’s energy. She missed it before but she now noticed a slight change in Bonnie’s essence. There was a slight tinge of magic about her that didn’t come from her. It wasn’t noticeable at all unless you knew what to look for, which is why Marie never picked up on it until now. Damn. This chick really was good.

 

“ **And for the record, siphoning is different from channeling. Channeling is like someone using all of your electricity at once and creating a power surge. You’d notice that. Siphoning is someone stealing a gallon of gas from your car every other night for two weeks. It’d take longer, if ever, for you to notice,”** Marie clarified.

**“This bitch sounds like a goddamn damn leech.”** Bonnie’s voice was grave and filled with anger bubbling just under the surface. Klaus, who had been unusually quiet throughout, eyed Bonnie with a small smile on his extremely pink lips, silently instigating the situation. She fought to keep her emotions under control and on the surface seemed calm, but from the darkening sky and the light rumble Klaus felt beneath him, he could tell she was ready to blow her top.

 

She was beautiful.

 

 **“I must say Bonnie, I’m a little disappointed. This shouldn’t have gotten as far as it did,”** Marie commented. A witch with her guard down was a dead one and she hated to see anything happen to Bonnie. She had such great potential.

 

Bonnie ignored Marie as she stared blankly into space as the pieces of the puzzle slowly fell into place and the picture that was ironically right in front of her came into focus. **“He told me over and over again that he respected witches.”** Despite everything being laid out in front of her, Bonnie couldn’t let go of the smaller details. Marcel always went out of her way to make sure she had what she needed for spells and went even further to ensure that she didn’t have to practice out of necessity, but for leisure.

 

 **“So do I, but that doesn’t mean I like them,”** Klaus chimed in. **“No offense, Love,”** he added when Marie gave him a sly look.

 

 **“Watch it, Sucka,”** she threatened, but Bonnie could hear the jovial lilt in her voice. She looked over just in time to see Klaus’s grin. She wanted to smack the hell out of him.

 

**“Basically what I meant is, even though I marvel at a witch’s talent doesn’t mean I trust them. I’m just fascinated by what they can do and how it would benefit me and I assure you, Marcel feels the same. After all, I taught him everything he knows.”**

The same chill Bonnie got when Marcel revealed that Klaus was his mentor traveled up her spine. She thought about what Klaus said and nodded to herself as she came to a realization. It made sense for Marcel to cater to her, magic-wise, if all of this was true. Not using magic on a daily basis would make it easier for this Davina chick to ‘siphon’ her. Still, why haven’t she heard about Davina until now? True, this city was littered with witches but Bonnie wasn’t exactly a pillar in the supernatural community. Most people only knew her as the chick screwing Marcel and while it wasn’t an ideal reputation, it was less stressful than saving lives constantly and casting earth shattering, balance defying spells every day.

 

Being the resident witch for so long had taken its toll and she wasn’t about to go back to that. Still, after having all of this dropped on her, only one thought remained in the back of her head. **“I have to hear Marcel’s side.”** Yeah he may have used her, lied to her, and hid the fact that he was leading a mass genocide against witches but—

 

Actually, there was no ‘but’. Just hearing this from Klaus of all people gave her pause. She didn’t trust Klaus or anyone associated with him and learning that the two people she had learned to trust over the past two years were now linked to him made her uneasy, so for now, she wouldn’t trust anyone until she heard the entire story; not just one side.

 

 **“Don’t tell me you’re in love with him,”** Klaus...whined? Was that a whine? Bonnie turned her gaze to meet his and found a highly annoyed expression on his face to match his condescending tone. Bonnie rolled her eyes, equally annoyed and scoffed. She was so sick of Klaus, already. When she turned back to Marie, she found nothing but a hard, pensive, judgmental look that she learned was always on her face. Were they serious?

 

 **“I’m not in love with him,”** Bonnie spat venomously. If she was in love with him however, she wondered how they’d take it and what the hell they’d do about it. **“I just don’t trust you.”** Though she meant the words for Klaus, the way Marie shifted in her seat let her know that she took the words personal as well. Bonnie’s first instinct was to clarify but she found that she no longer trusted Marie either. At this point, she didn’t trust anyone and she wondered if this was a sudden occurrence based on what she learned today or, if she never trusted any of them. Them being Marcel and Marie; not Klaus, she’d never trust him.

 

 **“Would we lie about something like this?”** Marie’s voice hardened even more. Bonnie simply shrugged. **“You once considered me a good friend.”**

 

 **“That was before I knew you were allies with Klaus and before you asked me to kill Marcel. Now, I don’t know what or who to believe, let alone who I consider a friend,”** Bonnie answered honestly. The last thing she wanted to do was piss off Marie and make an enemy of her but her confusion and frustration left no room for sugarcoating. **“You asked me to help you kill Marcel based only on what you’ve told me. Forgive me if I need just a little more than your words. I’m not a cold-blooded murderer. Especially when it comes to someone I’ve lived with for almost two years!”**

**“But you _are_ a murderer...”**

**“So help me _God_ , Klaus! I will murder _yo_ ’ ass, right now, in cold blood; keep trying me.” **Anger dripped off Bonnie like rain water on a tin roof and Klaus couldn’t help but find that attractive. Maybe it was the way her blonde hair made her eyes stand out more noticeably; or the skin tight dress she wore, or the way her legs look like smooth caramel rivers flowing down to her black, sky-high stilettos but Klaus had never been more aware of Bonnie than he was now. It was hard to focus. Maybe it was how well she wore her anger?

 

Marie watched as Bonnie and Klaus stared each other down; Bonnie with a look of disgust, hatred, and malcontent while Klaus simply looked ready to jump her guns. A sound left her lips somewhere between a laugh and a scoff that made the two of them look in her direction. Bonnie now stood with her arms crossed with one leg bearing all of her weight while the other extended out in front of her as if she was ready to storm out of here. When she stood up exactly was lost on Marie but that wasn’t important.

 

 **“You need proof? Find the thing Davina is using to siphon magic from you and then get back to us but in the meantime, remember; a war is brewing and you need to choose sides wisely Bonnie. You say you no longer trust me. Consider this meeting as a friend warning a friend. Either stand with me or stand out of the way. I admire you Bonnie, so please don’t stand against me.”** Her tone may have started off as kind and pleading but by the end of her speech, Marie’s threat was very clear. If she chose to stand with Marcel, Marie would attempt to take her out right along with him. She was pretty sure friends didn’t threaten friends. However, enemies didn’t warn each other of what was to come either.

 

For a few moments, Bonnie did nothing but stare soundlessly at Marie who remained stoic and unwavering. This wasn’t a compromise. There would be no peace treaty or peace talk. Everything felt final but Bonnie felt deep down that there had to be another way; another explanation behind all of this. Without another word, Bonnie turned on her heels and left Laveau’s in a hurry with Klaus not too far behind.

 

As soon as the afternoon air hit her face, the smells of nearby restaurants, including the one she just exited hit her and made Bonnie realize that she never did get to eat. She was fully aware of Klaus’s presence as she marched down the street angrily with her arms folded. She waited for Klaus to speak up but he never did, leaving her to wonder if he really thought she didn’t notice him there. Her green eyes scanned the area just as she turned abruptly down a narrow pathway which led to one of New Orleans’ oldest cemeteries. Once she was out of the public’s eye, she turned sharply on her heels, facing Klaus who wore a sly smirk as he faltered in his steps.

 

**“How long have you known I was here?”**

**“Honestly, I had no clue but it’s not surprising now that I think about it.”** At Bonnie’s commanding question, Klaus found himself speaking before he could help it. He glanced up at the sky only to note that the sun had since been overtaken by several dark clouds and the wind was picking up speed. If he was less daring, he’d know it was time to leave.

**“Bullshit.”**

**“I assure you of no such thing.”** The calmness of his voice did nothing but piss Bonnie off even more.

 

 **“Why do you two need my help? Between you and her, Marcel could be dead by dinner time. Leave me the hell out of this.”** Yes, she was upset with what she learned, if it was even true, but killing him for doing things others had done prior and got to live to tell about would be a bit hypocritical of her.

 

**“I think we both know it’s not that simple. Marcel has a protection spell on him-—”**

 

**“Great! You have Marie for that.”**

**“—that only you can remove.”** Klaus finished, not at all fazed by Bonnie’s interruption.

 

 **“Fuck.”** The cuss left her lips unwillingly. With a roll of her eyes, Bonnie shook her head much to Klaus’s dismay. His jaw ticked with rage as he tried to reign in his own temper but unlike Bonnie, he had less control. **“Leave me out of this.”**

Klaus watched as Bonnie turned her back to him and walked off. He inhaled and exhaled a few times before throwing caution to the wind and sped after her. In a flash he grabbed Bonnie from behind, firmly grasping her neck with one hand while he gripped her arm with the other. Bonnie’s free hand wrapped around Klaus’s larger ones and feebly attempted to loosen his grip. As she struggled to breath, Bonnie grimaced as Klaus’s warm breath brushed against her ear.

 

 **“I’m afraid you don’t get that option, _Witch._ Either you lift the spell on him or I’ll kill you right now and save us all the trouble. Either way, I win.” ** Klaus scoffed at Bonnie’s tenacity. He only entertained her attitude because it intrigued him to see how much she grew into herself since they last crossed paths. However as old as he was, he was very impatient and it didn’t take long for her attitude to piss him off.

 

Bonnie remained silent and for a moment, Klaus thought her silence meant content. However, Bonnie on the other hand was focusing hard on a spell to get him the hell off her. That spell manifested as Klaus’s dead heart began to swell in his chest. Thousands of invisible pins and needles stabbed at his skin from the inside out and it felt as if his bones had somehow turned to glass. Instantly, Klaus let go of her and staggered backwards as Bonnie slowly turned around to face him. He was met with a crazed look as Bonnie’s eyes squinted slightly and his heart expanded in his chest.

 

 **“Touch me again and you _will_ die. I don’t give a damn _who_ goes with you,” ** Bonnie warned. As she threatened him, Caroline’s face entered her mind, making her rethink her threat for a split second. Could she make good on her promise? Maybe, maybe not. Either way, Klaus didn’t know if she was bluffing or not.

 

Not stopping there, Bonnie snapped every bone in his body with a flick of her wrist. As Klaus screamed, she relished in his pain, breaking his back again as soon as it healed. She stood over him silently as he screamed for a God she was sure he didn’t believe in and smiled at the threatening look on his face as he tried to accelerate his healing. With a thought, his blood began to boil in his veins, sending another rush of pain through him that was so great, he almost considered passing out. Bonnie basked in the moment, not allowing herself to feel bad about any of this. After all the pain he caused, to her, this was letting him off easy.

 

Bonnie continued her attack for another ten minutes, breaking bones as soon as they healed, letting up just enough for him to make moves to stand up before turning his bones to glass and boiling his blood over and over again. She was in a trance and if she was being honest, seeing Klaus in this much pain aroused her in a way. It felt good to be in control for once. She felt a bit of it when she unleashed hell on Damon but she was too angry to let herself enjoy it like she wanted too. Now, the more she caused Klaus pain, the calmer she felt. She didn’t care that his screams was beginning to garner attention. She didn’t care that he’d more than likely retaliate against her in the worst way. She didn’t care whether or not Marie would approve of this. All she cared about was making him pay for what he did to her and what he did to Elena.

 

God this felt good.

 

 **“You better make damn sure you NEVER make this mistake again,”** Bonnie reiterated with a guttural growl. Stooping down, she reached out to caress Klaus’s sweaty, bloodied face. Blood sputtered from his mouth as he tried to say something to her but Bonnie only shushed him, placing a manicured finger against his lips.

 

 **“Shhhh.”** She grabbed both sides of his face and smiled. With the added strength of her magic, she snapped his neck and watched as his body went limp. She wiped her bloody finger on his shirt and stood to her feet. With a wave of her hand she cleaned up the blood and made it appear as though he was a drunk that fell asleep in the middle of the cemetery; which was not uncommon. She crushed an empty beer can she drummed up under her heels and kicked it closer to his body and looked around for anyone lurking. When she saw no one, she walked off until she made it behind a large, marble, family tomb and vanished into thin air.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it. I figured another chapter wouldn't hurt so soon after the first because you guys DID wait an entire year. Sorry it stopped so abruptly but I had to cut it there. If not, it'd be well over fifteen or twenty pages lol. I'm awful. If you are reading Savages, I have NOT given up on it. I just really suck at multitasking which brings to question why I thought having two (soon to be three if I have my way) stories out at the same time would benefit me but whatevs. YOLO! For those of you guessing about the endgame, I'll never tell! Just know that each ship will have its day. :D I'm so inspired! I had No Church in the Wild on repeat last night, over analyzing the song and the story and I'm coming up with so many different ideas hehe. I have no clue when the next chapter will be up but I've been on the roll lately so you never know. I already have two paragraphs lol. Okay, I'll shut up now. :) Forgive any mistakes; as a matter of fact, don't because I edited the crap out of this so there shouldn't be… much.


	5. Glory & Gore Pt. 1

Caroline had officially given up her search for the night. Bonnie Bennett was nowhere to be found. She searched every major boutique (though she admit that was more for her benefit than anything), compelled a few store owners for information but in the end she came up empty. She was frustrated but more than that, she was pissed. Here she was looking for someone who clearly didn’t want to be found and even though Caroline’s emotions were turned off, she could feel something stirring inside of her that felt like hope. Her driving force behind turning off her emotions had been simple. Elena was dead and so was Jeremy, Tyler had been exiled and Bonnie vanished without a trace which left Caroline feeling utterly lost. She had outgrown Mystic Falls and knew she had to leave. It was either that or be forced to watch someone else she loved die, vanish, or get chased away. Matt wanted nothing to do with anything supernatural and after the year her mom had, neither did she; which was completely understandable. So when Stefan offered her a ticket out of there, Caroline left and never looked back.

 

Calling it a night, Caroline accepted her defeat and made her way back to Bourbon Street. The walk through the cemetery was quiet, safe from the crickets, cicadas, and occasional bullfrog. If she listened close enough she could hear the shifting of the dirt as it settled atop freshly covered graves and could hear the foundations of the tombs above ground crack and creak. The earth crunched beneath her heels and she honed in on the sounds, finding it therapeutic. It was while she was allowing the sounds of the night to lull her restless mind at ease that she heard grunting. Her ears twitched as the grunts became more guttural. Even though the person never spoke a word, it was no mistaking who it was. Quickly, she sped in the direction of the noises to find Klaus struggling to stand up. Her heart leapt in her throat as she moved closer to him cautiously as if she—well; technically she _was_ approaching a wounded animal. She started to speak when she caught a whiff of a peculiar scent that stood out against the smell of blood and death.

 

 **“Bonnie,”** She instantly recognized.Without warning, Caroline sped up behind Klaus and flipped him onto his back just as soon as he made it to his feet. **“What did you do to her!?”** Using his weakness to her advantage, Caroline twisted Klaus’s arm and pushed her heel clad feet into his skull, pinning the temporarily weaker vampire to the ground. Klaus grunted and fought in vain to get up but it was no use, he was completely drained and needed to feed. Even then, he still had a small thing for Caroline that prevented him from mustering up the strength to rip her heart straight from her chest.

 

 **“I didn’t do anything. As you can see I’m the one on the ground, not her.”** A valid point was made and Caroline slowly loosened her grip. Still, she wasn’t naive enough to think that Klaus was completely faultless. However, she couldn’t focus on that. Bonnie’s scent was getting fainter and fainter by the minute and if she wanted to follow it, she’d have to act fast.

 

 **“You better pray that’s the case. Don’t follow me.”** Before Klaus could respond, Caroline reached down and snapped his neck quickly to give her a head start on finding Bonnie without worrying that he’d follow. Chances were, she’d pay for that stunt later but she didn’t have that to think about. Bonnie was her main priority.

 

++++++++++

 

Bonnie's eyes fluttered open and immediately she realized that everything was out of whack. For one, she did not recognize where she was and two; she was laid out on the ground in a pile of leaves. The August sun had already dipped below the horizon but its glow dimly illuminated the sky above. The forest trees were thick, casting shadows all around her and with the rapid withdrawal of light, the sounds of night creatures could be heard growing louder and louder. She had nothing to fear however, she was an all-powerful witch, right?

 

True, but above all else she was a teenage girl; barely legal, and things still made her jump in the night.

 

She stood to her feet, rustling the leaves around her and brushing off her attire. She still wore what she left the house in that morning, assuming it was the same day; a quick glance at her slowly dying cellphone confirmed that it was. In that glance, she saw that she had several missed calls from Marcel and—that was it. No one else had her number. Rather than call back, Bonnie shoved the phone into the side of her bra and glanced around. Darkness had just about fallen completely thanks to the thick forestry, and her vision was limited. She closed her eyes and whispered a few words in Latin before opening them. Suddenly everything was tinted green and her hearing increased about fifty percent. A quick scan of her area revealed no grave threats; just a few small rodents, a shit-ton of bugs—yuck— and the occasional deer. No humans. No vampires.

 

Her trek through the woods was haste but effective. Her energy was just about depleted meaning no teleporting. She could’ve easily called Marcel but she wasn't sure she wanted to see him just yet. She wasn't up to par for a possible confrontation and if he truly was killing witches, she needed to be on her toes whenever that time came. As she walked, she buried herself in her thoughts. Klaus was here. Damon was here. Marie knew Klaus. Klaus knew Marcel. Klaus wanted to kill Marcel and so did Marie. Damon wanted to kill Klaus. And they all wanted her help to do these things. Meanwhile Marcel was supposedly out killing witches while fucking her on the side.

 

Nothing made sense anymore; but then again, when did it ever? Vampires and witches weren’t even supposed to exist so of course, logic was long since out the window. Bonnie was annoyed by it all. The thing she sought to stay away from was the very thing she now found herself smack dab in the middle of. She ran from Mystic Falls because she was always the ‘monkey’ in the middle. Stress had taken a huge toll on her and when she left, it was literally for the sake of her life. Two years spent running from it all and within a day it all went back to square one. Same shit, different day, slightly different scenario. She was sick of it. A thought occurred to her to pack up her shit and find a new town and let everyone else deal with their own shit but as history has already proven, running was futile. Trouble was destined to find her and snuggle up with her every night she went to sleep until the day she died; and with the way things looked, that day wouldn’t be very far away.

 

A snap in the distance made Bonnie’s movements halt abruptly and the hairs on the back of her neck stood at attention. Her ears twitched as she strained to look for any threats and her eyes widened to make sure she didn’t miss anything. Although night vision helped to see shadows and outlines of what was out there, it still left her pretty vulnerable if she couldn’t fend for herself. Feeling her magic pull on her body, Bonnie ditched the super hearing and relied on just her eye sight. She suddenly felt naked and exposed and tried for the most part to ignore the feeling of dread that washed over her. She remained still as she scanned the area around her top to bottom, left to right, front to back, making the least amount of movement as she possibly could. She was frustrated that she saw nothing but also relieved. She really wasn’t up for a fight; especially after taking on Klaus earlier.

 

 **“Bonnie?”** A voice shouted in the distance and Bonnie’s confusion only tripled. It was a voice so familiar yet very foreign because it was so out of place. She couldn’t fathom whether it was real or not. She wondered briefly how hard she hit her head when she passed out. **“Bonnie! I can smell you but barely. I know you’re out here. It’s me…”**

**“Caroline,”** Bonnie whispered as Caroline said her name out loud. Bonnie heard the rustling of leaves several yards ahead of her before Caroline’s bright green silhouette came into view. She could see the blonde’s ever vivacious curls swing about her head as she stood with her feet apart, looking to the left and right of her. Bonnie shuffled to move towards her and Caroline’s head snapped in her direction. Bonnie hefted the ends of her maxi dress and ran through the thick shrubbery as Caroline ran using her human speed to meet her. Unshed tears met Bonnie’s eyes as she threw her arms around Caroline and hugged her tightly. The hug was interrupted when Bonnie violently jerked away. The feeling of death overwhelmed her as a dozen images of dead faces flashed before her eyes. Bonnie faltered and backed away leaving Caroline confused for a few seconds before realization hit her.

 

**“Okay, before you freak out, let me explain—”**

 

 **“You turned off your humanity. Why?”** The usual reaction she got from touching vampires usually dulled the more time she spent around them. For the most part she’d gotten to the point where she could block it out, unless she met a new vampire with a lot of blood on their hands. Caroline wasn’t new, but she may as well have been. What she’d seen was a lot of faces; a lot of victims—Caroline’s victims.

 

 **“Can we get into that later? We need to talk.”** Caroline stated with a roll of her eyes that made Bonnie’s face harden along with her resolve. As Caroline reached for her, Bonnie pulled away and stood with her feet planted as she glared up at Caroline.

**“I don’t trust you like this. Turn it back on,”** Bonnie demanded even though she knew it was technically wrong of her to dictate what Caroline did with her free will. Caroline sans her humanity was as foreign a concept as her randomly stumbling across her in the woods. Nothing added up.

 

 **“Get over yourself, Bonnie! I’ve spent most of my day looking all over for you! Now let’s get you out of here before you ruin your pedicure worse than it already is.”** Caroline joked haphazardly, but Bonnie didn’t budge. She simply folded her arms and stared at the shell of her once best friend. It reminded her of a similar time when Elena tried attacking her only less volatile. For now. History sure did come around full circle. **“WOW! Seriously? We’re doing this?!”**

**“Turn it. Back. On.”** Bonnie ignored how petulant she sounded but she couldn’t stand to see Caroline like this. She was bright, and bubbly, and airy, and happy—and while this thing before her acted, talked, and dressed like Caroline, she was not fooled. A vampire without its humanity could not be trusted and Bonnie knew better than this front Caroline was putting up; no matter how good it was.

 

 **“No! Deal with it. You can’t fix me, Bonnie. I’m not broken!”** Caroline was shouting now which put Bonnie even more on edge. She hadn’t seen her best friend in over two years and this was their homecoming. She imagined it so differently.

 

 **“Yes you are.”** Whatever happened after Bonnie left had to have been too much for Caroline to handle because she would never willingly turn off her humanity. It was never even an option for her. The thought made Bonnie’s chest ache with grief.

 

 **“Oh, don’t act like you give a shit! You left remember? Whatever I’ve done is not your concern. Let’s go!”** The agitation in Caroline’s voice could be heard and although her humanity was very off, Bonnie could still read Caroline like a book. She was pissed to say the least. Bonnie expected that much. Still, Caroline without emotions was a cold splash of water to the face.

 

**“Care—”**

 

 **“Don’t make me use force,”** she threatened. **“I told Damon and Stefan I’d bring you back. This can either be voluntarily or involuntarily, take your pick.”** Caroline’s face twitched as if it was about to shift into its animalistic form. Bonnie felt her magic thrum just beneath her fingertips as she braced herself for an attack that never came. Caroline simply looked at her with dead eyes, waiting for Bonnie to make a move. She didn’t want to attack simply because she saw the condition Klaus was left in earlier and she didn’t want the same fate. Still, she had one thing riding for her; Bonnie was once her best friend and Bonnie would never hurt a friend. Not the Bonnie that left Mystic Falls, anyway.

 

For a moment, Bonnie made no moves. She wasn’t prepared for a battle with Caroline. Physically, even though she was drained from her earlier assault on Klaus, she could still take Caroline out however, mentally she could never hurt Caroline. Could she? Caroline was still her best friend and Bonnie spent most of her teenage years trying to keep her out of harm’s way. How poetic would it be that she’d be the one to end her life?

 

The thought sent a shiver down Bonnie’s spine. **“Fine. Lead the way.”** Damon was the last person she wanted to see and while she was always more fond of Stefan, if Caroline flipped her switch, she’d hate to see what state he was in.

 

As she walked behind Caroline, Bonnie ditched her night vision and followed the white of Caroline’s shirt. She couldn’t help but feel she was walking into the beginnings of a shit storm. In less than twenty four hours everything she ran from caught up with her and already she was being pulled in every direction. Despite what she was told about Marcel, a small bit of her loyalties still lie with him; but, with her turbulent history with Klaus and the Salvatores, she at least knew what they were capable of.

 

Better the devils you know, right?

 

++++++++++

Marcel growled in frustration as Bonnie’s voice directed him to leave a message after the tone. He’d been calling her all day and though he was used to her falling off the grid every once and a while, he couldn’t help but question the timing of it. Klaus was in town and according to Marcel’s flunkies they had last seen him leaving Marie’s following Bonnie before the two of them disappeared. Something was up and he didn’t like being on the outs. He couldn’t afford to not know what was going on in his city. His suspicions about Bonnie were just that at first—suspicions—but after what he learned today, he knew something was definitely up. There was more about the Bennett witch that met the eye. The fact that she was on Klaus’s radar unnerved him, the fact that they were both seen leaving Marie’s put him further on edge.

 

As he sat on the driver’s side of his black on black Mercedes CLS, he fiddled with his phone, stroking his chin while he calculated his next move. He could spend time looking for Bonnie but knew that if she didn’t want to be found, that time would be completely wasted. He could snoop around Marie’s to see what people knew but in lieu of recent events, that wouldn’t be wise. Bold, definitely, but not wise. Sighing, he ran his hand down his face and sat up in his seat, putting the idle car in reverse before swerving out of its parking space. He peeled out in a flash, racing through the streets of The Quarter, dodging jaywalkers and those sitting in traffic, not particularly in a rush but lacking the patience to sit on his thumbs any longer. As he made it out The Quarter’s limit’s he stopped his car at the edge of the river where the ferry to Algiers Point was docked and hopped out, giving the keys to the attendant before boarding.

 

 

The ride out to Algiers seemed to go by in the blink of an eye for Marcel, who was trapped in his thoughts. He was already pulling up to his destination, a giant, oversized, house that was right in the middle of everything but still very secluded. The house was once a plantation, like many of the houses in New Orleans, but like many of the homes that were destroyed hundreds of years ago; it had since been modernized and restored. Still, it retained some of its originality and for the most part, hadn’t been touched in years. Marcel scoffed at the sight of it and swallowed the bitter taste the house always left in his mouth before entering. Despite it being mid-August, the house carried a draft, thanks to the trees that surrounded it. Unbothered by the temperature change, he ascended the double staircase and walked down the long hallway, keeping to the left. He reached a door and entered the room to see that it was untouched and empty. Smiling to himself, he looked around at the details of the room, slightly impressed before nodding his head.

 

 **“I came alone.”** Almost instantly, the view before him shifted lightly like a flawed scene on a DVD before the glamour dropped and the room’s true valor surfaced. There before him was an ill-lit room decorated in the rich brown tones of oak wood. The walls and floors were paneled and long, thick, burgundy curtains covered three giant window panes except the window on the wall directly across the room, which filtered in the light from a rapidly setting sun. The room was clean, safe from the thick dust that settled naturally, but there were piles of important clutter all around. On the left wall was a queen sized bed with iron rails and on it sat a girl; fair skinned, no more than sixteen years of age. She had long, dark, wavy hair that rested past her shoulders. The dress she wore was white with pink floral patterns scattered on it. She smiled at the sight of Marcel and stood to hug him tightly when he made his way over.

 

 **“You should come more often. It gets pretty wild up here,”** she sarcastically remarked. Marcel grinned before looking at her sincerely.

 

 **“You know we can’t risk that, right? If people find out where you are—”** Davina cut him off.

 

 **“Yeah, yeah, they’ll have my head on a pike,”** she finished with a wave of her arm. Marcel frowned at her callous humor but said nothing as he moved to sit on the bed next to her.

 

 **“Something’s going on and I wanted to make sure you were okay.”** While he was concerned, he was sure that Davina was capable of taking care of herself. Still, this was where he came whenever he needed to regroup or in this case, brainstorm.

**“Something like what? I’m fine. What happened?”** Now that she looked, she could see the slight worry on Marcel’s face and frowned. There was a long pause before Marcel spoke up and filled her in on what happened within the last twenty four hours which, once he said it aloud, he realized was a lot.

 

 **“So you have no clue where she is?”** Davina asked at the end when Marcel revealed that he hadn’t been in touch with Bonnie for hours. Marcel shook his head with a shrug and Davina stood to her feet, walking over to the small desk in the corner of the room near the door. She pulled out a small golden necklace with an emerald pendant before making her way back to the bed.

 

 **“I can use the amulet I made with her essence to find her,”** she revealed. Marcel nodded his approval, obviously stunned by how much Davina picked up from the grimoires he collected for her. **“It’s not the real deal but, its close.”** Without another word, Davina closed her eyes and focused on the magic she siphoned from Bonnie. **“Quod spiritus, quaero, quo loco ille locus Bonnie Bennett. Ostende mihi quaeso in visione.”** She chanted in a low frequency, her tone measured. The longer she chanted, the deeper the trance she fell into until she was no longer seeing black.

 

Her eyes opened but she was no longer in her room. She was walking down The Quarter. She felt confusion and anger that wasn’t hers and walked at breakneck speeds for a human. Her arms were folded as she struggled not to look back. Someone was following her. Davina surveyed her surroundings and recognized the place to be Ann Street. As she passed a shop window, she looked at her reflection but did not see herself. Instead, she saw Bonnie Bennett. Her surroundings shifted and she was now standing in front of a man; blond, with a menacing, but smug look in his eyes. He was watching her with a calculated look in his eyes, matched with a bit of curiosity. There was word exchange before Bonnie turned to leave. In a flash the man was in front of her, hand around her neck. Davina began choking fell to the floor, holding her neck.

 

Marcel, who had been watching curiously, rushed to Davina’s side and grabbed her as she choked. **“Davina!”** Davina stopped choking abruptly and stood to her feet as she stared at nothing in front of them, Marcel stood as well and watched as Davina extended her hand as if she was attacking someone. Moving behind her, Marcel watched wearily as she went through the motions of whatever the hell was happening, exhaling when Davina gasped moments later and glanced around room, startled. **“What happened? What did you see?”** Marcel asked, grabbing her shoulders and inspecting her for—he didn’t know.

 

 **“I don’t know. I… I lost it.”** Her confusion was palpable and Marcel sighed in defeat. **“I don’t understand. It was supposed to work. It _was_ working. I’m sorry. I can try again.” **Davina pleaded as she looked up at Marcel with determination. Marcel sighed and shook his head, pulling her in for a hug.

 

 **“You did your best, s’okay.”** He muttered, trying to think of another chain of events.

 

 **“She was with someone, a blonde guy, before she disappeared. That I know. They were in a graveyard and he tried to attack her but he bit off more than he could chew. She left but… I don’t know; she teleported away and then… nothing. Everything went black.”** She revisited what she remembered from the dream. Bonnie had reached down to snap the man’s neck and stood to leave. She could feel her own body begin to dissolve as if the elements that made her up was breaking apart to travel into thin air but instead of the vision shifting, everything went pitch black dark. She saw nothing else and it stayed that way for a while until…

**“I heard crickets,”** she revealed suddenly. **“And bullfrogs. I couldn’t see anything but I could still hear for a little while before I came out of it. Maybe she shut me out. Do you think she knows,”** she panicked. Marcel shook his head.

 

 **“No. If she shut you out completely, I doubt you would have heard crickets…”** he reasoned, still very confused by Davina’s account of things. Davina relaxed visibly and nodded. That made sense. **“What if the reason you could no longer see was because Bonnie couldn’t either? Like you said, you could still hear, right? So that means she could hear…”** Marcel didn’t know where he was going with this but it was a shot in the dark.

 

 **“Like, someone in a coma? They can hear but they can’t see!”** Davina suggested, then added, **“But why would Bonnie be in a coma? That doesn’t make sense… and why the hell would she be hearing bullfrogs?”**

**“I don’t know but this doesn’t seem right.”** Marcel paused for a moment, trying to sift through Davina’s words to gather any details he might have missed. **“The guy you saw… was he blonde? Blue eyes? Scruffy? Smiles like he owns the world and everyone in it?”** When Davina only nodded, Marcel shook his head and stiffened a growl. **“That was Klaus. If you ever see him, anywhere, you run like hell. You got me?”** Instead of arguing, Davina simply nodded. He didn’t seem too dangerous, not the way Bonnie brought him to his knees, but she’d trust Marcel on this one and keep clear. It wasn’t like she’d be caught out in the middle of the streets no time soon anyway. Not while she was cooped up in this room.

Marcel shook his head and grabbed his key from the bed. **“I’m going to go out and look for her. Call me if anything happens; I’ll be back later on tonight if I don’t find her, okay?”** Davina nodded and watched as Marcel made for the door.

 

 **“Wait!”** Marcel stopped abruptly and turned to Davina with furrowed brows. His confusion prompted her to hold up the amulet and drop it into his hand. **“This will burn hot in her presence. Hold on to it. The closer you are, the warmer it’ll get until it glows.”** Fascinated, Marcel took the amulet, and stared at it for a moment before placing it into his pocket. He gave Davina a squeeze on the shoulder as if to say ‘thank you’ before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I really suck at updating. I'm a Graphic Design major and we literally don't have time to do basic human functions, let alone sit down long enough to write out a story. I'm so sorry. I had this part finished since September and kept forgetting to edit and I apologize. Happy Thanksgiving! Don't kill me until after the holidays please. :) I'll give you eggnog and cookies... and pie.


	6. Glory & Gore Pt. 2

 

 

 **“She’s been gone for like five hours now, what the hell happened?”** Damon fumed, pacing back and forth in front of Stefan who sat with a girl he found roaming the area, in his lap. He lifted his head from the girl’s neck and smiled at his brother sardonically before licking his lips.

 

 **“Aww, is the little vamp worried about his little witch?”** Stefan teased. Damon threw his glass of bourbon at Stefan’s head and rolled his eyes.

 

 **“Shut up, Stefan.”** Stefan caught the glass and held it to the brunette’s neck and watched as it filled slowly with her blood and plasma. The girl squirmed at the feel of the cool glass against her neck and the stinging of the teeth marks. **“Shh, there there,”** Stefan placated mockingly. Damon shook his head and walked over to them, pulling the girl from his brother’s lap. **“Dude…”** Damon ignored him and bit into his wrist, rubbing his blood on the girl’s wound to heal her before making eye contact.

 

 **“You came here, you had sex with my brother, and left; nothing else. Now go.”** Damon pointed to the door and watched as the girl walked off, still in a daze, moving sluggishly from all the blood loss. Stefan kissed his teeth and drank from his glass.

 

 **“Remember when you used to be fun? Yeah, me neither,”** Stefan stated with a roll of his eyes. Damon rolled his in response and shook his head.

 

 **“What if Bonnie showed up and saw you feeding from her,”** Damon reasoned, only to get a blank, uncaring look from Stefan which prompted him to elaborate. **“If she didn’t kill me _and_ you, she’d leave and then all of our chances at killing Klaus would be gone. I’m not letting you fuck this up.”**

**“Since when the hell did _you_ care about what she thought? Regardless of the situation?” ** Stefan asked, genuinely confused. Usually it was him that pointed that kind of stuff out, not Damon.

 

 **“You’ve never suffered her wrath like I have, now move your feet off the damn coffee table,”** Damon asserted. Stefan grinned before taking his feet down, resting his hands behind his head as he looked at his brother with new found realization. **“Is _that_ why you cleaned the entire downstairs then?” **In the house since Caroline’s departure, Damon began cleaning and hadn’t really stopped since. Stefan watched as his brother dusted, vacuumed and mopped the living room, foyer, and kitchen. All of the sheets covering the furniture had been washed, folded, and neatly put away and the rugs had been taken out and beaten to death. It smelled nice in here now, he had to admit, but he didn’t get why his brother was doing all of this. Until now. Stefan smirked.

 

 **“What the hell do I look like? It’s like you’ve just met me. One, I needed something to do. Two, I like clean shit, is that a goddamn crime?”** Stefan raised his hand in defeat and smirked as he shook his head, amused by his brother’s perturbed state. He watched as Damon poured yet another glass of bourbon and stood to his feet, downing the little blood he had left in his glass and set it on the Mantle next to Damon’s head.

 

 **“Fine, Martha Stewart. I’ll go out and do my dirt. Call me if either of those bimbos shows up,”** Stefan said in reference to Bonnie and Caroline. At Damon’s smug look, Stefan frowned and turned around to see not only Caroline but Bonnie as well. The shock couldn’t be staved as he chuckled guiltily at Caroline who simply rolled her eyes and pushed him out of her way. Bonnie barely spared him a glance as she sent one of the liquor bottles from the bar flying at the back of Stefan’s head. **“Fuck!”** Stefan muttered as he pulled a bloody hand from his skull and gave Bonnie a dirty look. Bonnie paid him no mind as she rounded both him and a chuckling Damon to take a seat on the couch.

 

 **“It’s always nice to see you, Bonnie,”** Damon grinned, raising his glass to his lips. Bonnie flashed him a fake smile.

 

 **“Why the hell am I here,”** she asked, cutting the chase. **“I remember telling you specifically not to contact me again.”** She glared at Damon.

 

 **“Yeah but, I was never big on rules and I actually didn’t; Caroline did. All on her own.”** Damon corrected. Bonnie rolled her eyes. She always despised the way he could twist anyone’s words around. That was still annoying as crap.

 

 **“Why am I here? Better yet, why are the three of you here? It’s been what? Two years and you all show up _now?_ ” **Bonnie gave them all onceovers. Stefan held a bored expression while Caroline looked disgusted and annoyed. Damon was, as usual, hard to read.

 

 **“Is she going to be like this the whole time? Because I have a meal to catch,”** Stefan asked no one in particular. Bonnie turned her gaze to him and perked a brow.

 

 **“Just a reminder, there is nothing obligating me to keep you alive any longer so you better watch what you say around me,”** Bonnie warned callously. She returned Stefan’s glare and remained unwavering as all three vamps stared at her. **“I have no obligation to any of you,”** she said, matter-of-factly, avoiding eye contact with Caroline. A moment of silence passed before Damon spoke up.

 

 **“True, but the fact that you came here says something, right? If nothing else, you’re at least curious, am I right?”** When Bonnie didn’t answer, Damon set his glass on the mantle and cautiously stepped towards her.

 

 **“We don’t have the best history, I get that. We’ve all screwed you over or treated you like crap and that sucks, I get that but, we still all have one thing in common,”** Damon acknowledged, much to Bonnie’s surprise. She couldn’t tell if he was being genuine or if he was just stroking her ego to get what he wanted out of her, still she remained silent as he stressed his point. **“We all want Klaus dead and the longer he’s alive, the longer it’ll be before any of us move on from that night two years ago. So can we set aside our differences and see this thing through? I’d like that, I’m sure Barbie over here would like that, and Stefan as well. Well, not this Stefan, the other Stefan,”** Damon joked.

 

 **“Ripper Stefan and ‘regular’ Stefan are one in the same,”** Bonnie stated in a flat tone. **“Only one’s more manipulative,”** she added, not specifying which one she was referring too. As she glared at Stefan, she saw something flash on his face. Something she couldn’t read—something she didn’t have any time to focus on because her attention shifted to Caroline who simply stared at her with a not-too-pleasant look on her face. Rather than speak up, Caroline looked away and Bonnie’s attention returned to Damon who, much to her shock, was the person she could stand the most in the room­—that was a first.

 

 **“Right,”** Damon agreed, though was slightly confused with Bonnie’s hostility towards Stefan. She was usually easier on him, even in his ripper state. This attitude was new and Damon wasn’t sure what to say about it. Maybe she was truly done with them. **“But let’s forget all of that…”** Damon’s voice trailed off when Bonnie gave him an offended look, causing him to backtrack. **“…for now… and focus on getting rid of our common link. Then you can go back to hating us and we can go back to… being hated.”** Damon chose his words carefully, hoping that by the grace of, whoever ran the universe, she’d let go of her resentment towards them and agree to help. But judging by the look on her face, that wasn’t happening yet, if ever.

 

Bonnie chuckled and shook her head, **“I don’t believe I’m saying this but here it is,”** she stood to her feet, making eye contact with the three of them. **“In case you all have forgotten, Klaus cannot be killed. Quit while you’re ahead. He has other things on his mind right now which means, you all are not even a blip on his radar. He won. He killed Elena and half of Mystic Falls. He exiled Tyler and ruined all of our lives, but we survived. Move on. I have and so should you. Why poke a bear in the ass again when we don’t really have to?”** Bonnie watched as Stefan, Damon and Caroline gave her a blank stare. She could feel their disbelief but she remained unmoved.

 

 **“Are you hearing yourself right now? You sound like—you sound like you were compelled. Were you? Did he figure out some way to compel you? Because there’s ways around that, what did he say exactly?”** Bonnie laughed at Damon and shook her head.

 

**“I wasn’t compelled. I hear myself perfectly. I need _you_ to hear me. This, this right here, is the closest you’ll probably ever come to a Klaus free life. Do you guys _not_ remember how stressful it was being Klaus’s central focus? Or was it just me that dealt with the brunt of that? Constantly being stretched thin and constantly looking over your shoulder; not being able to leave your house for fear that he’d rip your damn heart out of your chest before you knew it was happening. Do you really want to go through that shit again? Because I don’t.”**

**“I would, if that meant I’d never have to go through it ever again,”** Caroline spoke up finally, earning Bonnie’s focus.

 

 **“Whatever. He’s too obsessed with you to ever fully retaliate against you.”** Bonnie stated truthfully with a roll of her eyes. **“What the hell are _you_ afraid of? Him sending you a thousand pictures of ponies and horses?” ** The comment left her lips before she could stop it and Bonnie felt herself cringe. Even though Caroline’s humanity was off, Bonnie didn’t mean to be that callous; the Caroline she knew and loved was still in there somewhere and if her humanity ever came back on, she’d be hurt by that.

 

 **“No, bitch! You weren’t the only one that suffered. I lost the love of my life because of that bastard. So did Stefan and Damon, he deserves to die!”** A rage that Bonnie couldn’t fathom began to overtake her and before Bonnie could stop herself, she was in Caroline’s face.

 

 **“You know what; all I _ever_ hear in these ‘Kill Klaus’ meetings is how much everyone else lost because of him. NONE of you have lost more than me. I lost Jeremy, I lost Elena, I lost my mother, I lost my father, I lost my grams, I lost my magic more than once, and I nearly lost my fucking mind. So no one, none of you, have as much to gain with Klaus being dead than me. I literally lost every fucking thing including my life. I won’t go down this path again.  This path where I do all the heavy lifting and everyone reaps the benefits except me. Not again. So if you’ll excuse me, the three of you can fuck off.” ** Bonnie stepped around Caroline and moved to exit when Caroline’s hand on her shoulder stopped her.

 

 **“You _didn’t_ lose everything. You had me but your head was too far up Elena’s ass to realize it!” **Taken aback, Bonnie’s brow raised high on her forehead as she waited for Caroline to hurry and make her point. **“Every time you loss something, I was right there! I called you every day the summer you lost your grams. I helped you adjust to your mom being turned! I tried to help when you lost your magic but what did I get from you in return? A cold shoulder when I was turned into a vampire; something that wasn’t my fault and I got you, breaking your neck to save Elena while forgetting about me in the process. I was your friend first! You never put forth the amount of effort with me like you did for Elena!”**

Bonnie blinked a few times to get rid of the tears that pricked her eyes. She studied Caroline’s expression and though her voice held no real emotion outside of anger, her eyes said it all. Bonnie swallowed the lump in her throat, focusing on Caroline’s nose, rather than her eyes. She was completely speechless and while Caroline’s confession made her soften, her anger was still very real. **“Yeah well, she’s dead and you’re not so I guess you won in the end, huh? Competition over.”** Bonnie revealed, making something inside Caroline’s chest twist.

 

 **“That’s not what’s I’m saying,”** she stressed with a scoff, but Bonnie held her hand up.

 

**“No, I get it. I’ve done some questionable things to keep Elena safe and I neglected things I shouldn’t have for the sake of saving ‘my best friend’ who, in the end wasn’t as much of a friend to me as I was to her. I get it, but don’t point fingers at me for the same shit you did. All of us are guilty for bending over backwards for her and look where it got us. In a room in the middle of nowhere arguing about who gets to, yet again, throw everything under the bus for the sake of Elena. Do you all NOT get tired of this shit? It’s redundant; which is why this crap needs to end. Elena died and has been dead for quite some time now. That’s not changing, get over it.”**

No sooner than the words left her mouth, Bonnie was pushed into the wall with a hand clasped around her throat. Blinded by the impact, she struggled to breathe, while blinking her vision clear enough to see Stefan’s outline. Her hand closed around Stefan’s and her hearing faded in and out as Caroline and Damon shouted for Stefan to let go. With his hand still gripped around her throat, Stefan barred his fangs and growled as he leaned in closer to Bonnie’s face, trying to shake both Damon and Caroline off him. Bonnie’s vision finally corrected itself and she shot Stefan a glare so intense, it made Damon and Caroline stop what they were doing and slowly let go. With a wave of her hand she sent Stefan flying to the ceiling, bringing him back down with a hard crash. She waited for Stefan to stand again and braced herself for impact when he came charging at her, full speed. Before he could grab her however, she extended her fist and watched as he ran into it, gasping when he felt her nails scratch away at his insides. Too afraid to make another move, Stefan remained still as Bonnie’s hand clutched around his heart.

 

Reveling in the moment, Bonnie shuddered as her magic thrummed throughout her body, giving her a rush like she’s never felt before. Caroline and Damon, who stood off to her right, watched in anticipation as Bonnie held Stefan’s life in her hands. The room fell still as they all waited on baited breath for Bonnie’s next move. Bonnie focused on the beat of Stefan’s heart, smiling when she felt her skin begin to crawl. All up and down her right arm, there were black veins that skittered underneath her skin. Her heart rate accelerated as she tried to speak through the intense high this was giving her. All she could think about was how good it would feel to pull his heart out and watch it beat in her hands.

 

 **“Hear me when I say, that if you ever come at me like this ever again, Klaus will be the least of your fucking worries. I would end your miserable ass life right now if I thought you were worthy enough for death.”** Bonnie’s voice was even as she stared Stefan in the eyes. The black veins, similar to the one coursing up and down her arm, skittered under Stefan’s eyes in retaliation to her threat, causing Bonnie to squeeze his beating heart harder, Stefan gasped suddenly, and from the corner of her eyes, she saw Damon and Caroline take a step closer. Her head shot in their direction, causing them to cease all movements.

 

 **“Bonnie…”** Damon’s voice pleaded with Bonnie whose face was void of any emotions. The corner of Bonnie’s lips curled into a smirk turning, she pulled Stefan’s body until he was directly between her, Damon and Caroline.

 

 **“If I hear about him ripping anyone apart, I will come back and finish the job. Put his ass on a leash,”** she snarled before releasing her grip on his heart and violently pushing him into Damon. Damon cursed under his voice as he caught a stumbling Stefan. Bonnie backed away from the three of them, smiling as her magic thrummed vibrantly under her flesh. She locked eyes with Caroline who simply stared at Bonnie as if she was a foreign creature, Bonnie smiled.

 

 **“Turn your humanity back on and then we’ll talk, other than that,”** she shifted her focus to the three of them. **“Leave me the hell alone.”** And with that, she disappeared.

 

++++++++++

With nothing left he could really do, Marcel opted for driving around town, holding the pendant Davina gave him, hoping that it would show any sign of life. It didn’t. He had been driving for nearly two hours now and he had gotten nothing. Either she was no longer in the city or…

 

 **“Shit!”** Marcel dropped the pendant that suddenly heat up to scorching levels without warning. He slammed on breaks and surveyed his surrounding areas, grimacing when he didn’t see anything. He was on a dark path, near the Bayou he drove past several times. There was nothing back here except for woods and a few abandoned houses and definitely no signs of people, or witches.

 

The pendant had a faint glow however, but there were no signs of Bonnie anywhere. Marcel wondered if something went wrong with the spell Davina casted. She said it would grow hot when she was near and glow when it was in her presence, yet she wasn’t here. Reaching down, he picked the pendant up by its chain from the passenger’s floor and watched as the light grew in intensity. Again, he looked around and saw nothing. Cursing, Marcel lifted the middle console and threw the pendant in side, cussing under his breath. It was a dud. He’d been driving around for hours for no reason. He probably passed Bonnie several times and didn’t even know it.

 

Angrily, he punched the steering wheel and almost instantly, the alarms on his car started going off. The horned beeped as the windshield wipers turned on by itself and he wondered for a moment how hard he hit the damn thing. The high beams flickered and illuminated the surrounding trees as the radio jumped stations sporadically.

 

 **“What the fuck…”** A faint whistling noise was heard as the wind outside picked up, blowing dust and debris everywhere. Cautiously, Marcel got out of the car and looked around for any signs of Bonnie or… anything. He could barely hear over the alarm of his car and fumbled with the key fab to kill the loud blaring but nothing worked. Getting frustrated, he walked back to the car, ready to dismantle it when a loud crash sounded in his ears and a body came crashing down on the hood of his Mercedes. The noises ceased and the car shut off instantly. Marcel sped to the car and with just one glance, he instantly recognized Bonnie lying still before him. His heart accelerated as he jumped on top of the car, hovering over her limp body, checking for any vitals. Her heart rate was faint and barely there and he couldn’t tell if she was coming to or slipping away from him.

 

 **“Bonnie!”** Fear that she was dead crept up Marcel’s spine but he couldn’t give in to it, not yet. A faint groan came from Bonnie’s lips and Marcel immediately breathed a sigh of relief. She was still alive. Without further hesitation, he gently scooped her into his arms bit into his wrist and pressed it to her lips.

 

 **“Babe, you gotta drink in order for this to work.”** There was no answer from Bonnie, just a faint skip in her hear beat that did nothing to help Marcel’s panicked state. Marcel closed his eyes and chanted for Bonnie to drink his blood but nothing happened. Feeling his wrist heal, he pulled it away from her mouth and reopened the wound with his teeth, pressing it to her mouth again. He watched his blood spill from her mouth as it pooled on the surface of her tongue.

 

 **“Fuck! Bonnie… please,”** he pleaded uselessly. Suddenly, Bonnie coughed, splashing blood all over her and Marcel. Marcel bit into his wrist a third time after a sigh of relief and pressed it to her mouth once again. This time, he felt her faintly begin to drink from him. He released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and thanked whoever for not letting her die. His skin reacted to her soft hands pulling his wrist closer to her mouth. He waited for her to pull away quickly like she always did whenever she fed from him. She was always cautious about ingesting his blood for fear that she’d die with it in her system somehow. Which was why she’d only drink from him in dire circumstances; however, as time crept by, she kept drinking, leaving Marcel to guess at how much damage she had suffered.

 

 **“Bonnie…”** Marcel warned when too much time had passed and she was still drinking from him; not just for his sake, but hers as well. **“Bonnie, that’s enough.”** Marcel felt Bonnie’s grip on him strengthen. He could have easily pulled himself away from her but with each pull from her lips; he felt his resolve slip, almost as if he was falling under a spell—a drunken spell. His stomach constricted as she bled him out and it felt so good, Marcel found that he didn’t care if she drained him completely. The feeling was euphoric. Was this how it felt when Vampires drank from humans?

 

Just before he felt himself begin to slip out of consciousness, Bonnie stopped. Her head fell back and with a smile, she wiped Marcel’s blood from her chin and from the sides of her face. Marcel stared at her drunkenly through glazed eyes and smirked to himself.

 

 **“You almost killed me...”** Contrary to the light smile on his face, his voice held a bit of conviction. Bonnie could tell he was struggling with being angry and enjoying it.

 

 **“But I didn’t,”** she countered. **“I got carried away,”** she explained. Truth be told, she truly couldn’t explain why she got ‘carried away’. Her initial response was to apologize but for what? She should have drained him after what he did to all those witches.

 

 **“I don’t know what just happened but please don’t do it again.”** Marcel slurred. There was nothing in his tone that indicated he meant what he said and judging by the smirk on his face, Bonnie guessed that he enjoyed it more than he was letting on.

 

 **“Okay,”** was all she said before moving to sit up in his hold. **“I didn’t mean to land on your car. I was trying to teleport to you. Something must have happened.”** Marcel frowned at Bonnie and shook his head.

 

 **“Bonnie… you’ve been gone all day. I looked all over for you. You didn’t answer your phone. I thought something happened to you…”** Marcel allowed his voice to trail off, hoping Bonnie would offer up any information. Instead, she just held her head down and focused on the roof of his car. Marcel scoffed.

 

 **“I try not to ask questions in order to respect your privacy but Bonnie… what the hell is going on?”** The two of them stared at one another; Marcel hoping that Bonnie would tell him truth about where she’s been and Bonnie, wondering if she should reveal her hand now, or keep her cards close to her chest until later. She couldn’t trust anyone right now but if she had to pick the lesser of her evils, it’d be without a doubt Marcel. Still, she now knew he had his own agendas.

 

Sighing, Bonnie placed her head in her hands, exhaling deeply. It was now or never.  Maybe he had a valid excuse, maybe he didn’t. However long she decided to wait though, the more time he’d have to fabricate some grand lie so it was best to catch him off guard.

 

Maybe he’ll tell the truth.

 

**“Why did you kill twenty-seven witches?”**

Maybe he won’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I forced myself to finish the second half since I already had most of it done. Here's a treat since I made you all wait so long the last time. Enjoy!


	7. No Church In The Wild

**Chapter 7** : No Church In The Wild

**Date** : January 2, 2015

**Warnings** : Snakes, Animal Cruelty, Blood

**Pairings** : Boncel, Klonnie, Marie & Klaus

* * *

 

Marcel was stunned to say the least but he should’ve known it would not have taken her long to figure out what happened. He simply thought he’d have more time. With a heavy sigh, he shifted his position and moved to stand up on the hood of his car. He jumped down to the ground without a word and extended a hand to Bonnie who accepted his help. Once she was down on the ground, she folded her arms over her chest and stared up at him, waiting for an answer. Marcel avoided eye contact.

 

**“How did you find out?”** Without a doubt in his mind, it was probably Marie who spilled; and if Marie knew already then he had to figure out how she linked the killings back to him.

 

**“Does it matter? Why did you do it?”** Bonnie’s tone grew increasingly agitated the longer he bullshitted so Marcel began to talk.

 

**“They were conspiring to kill someone I promised to protect—another witch. I couldn’t let them do that, she’s just a kid.”** It took all the restraint she had not to ask if the ‘kid’ he was referring to was Davina, the witch stealing her magic. She wasn’t sure if she wanted Marcel to know she knew about that just yet so she kept her mouth shut and simply nodded.

 

**“Would you have told me if I didn’t ask you first?”** Marcel knew that whether he lied or told the truth, Bonnie wouldn’t like his answer.

 

**“Honestly? I don’t know. I’d like to say that I would but… I don’t know. We usually don’t talk to each other about our extracurricular activities,”** Marcel answered, being as truthful as he could be. Bonnie respected that but she was still pissed.

 

**“Fair enough,”** she countered. She was relieved he didn’t lie to her face about it. Moments passed before she continued. **“For the record, I’m not thrilled about you killing my kind. Whether I knew them or not, they are a part of what I am. There’s enough bad blood between vampires and witches, how am I supposed to react to knowing that I’m living with a witch hunter?”**

 

**“I’m not a witch hunter, Bonnie,”** Marcel countered as if it was absurd for her to think that, Bonnie’s eyes widened as she shook her head.

 

**“Well how the hell am I supposed to know that for sure? What I _do_ know is that you killed twenty seven witches and didn’t plan to tell me about it. TWENTY-SEVEN, Marcel!”**

 

**“I did what I had to do to protect somebody I care about! I would do the same for you!”**

 

**“I would NEVER, ask you to do something like that for me,”** Bonnie spat, her voice laced with venom. Marcel wasn’t sure when the conversation elevated to this point but he didn’t like where it was going.

 

**“She never asked either! I won’t let you stand here and judge me for something you know nothing about.”**

 

**“No one is judging you,”** Bonnie countered, trying to keep the irritation from her voice. Marcel simply rolled his eyes.

 

**“Really? That’s what it feels like.”**

 

**“Don’t try to turn this around on me. What you did was wrong; I don’t give a damn WHO you did it for!”**

 

**“It was fucked up; I’m not pretending it wasn’t, but it was either them or me and well… we see who won that one.”** Ignoring the look of disgust on Bonnie’s face, Marcel hefted his chin at her before turning the tides of their conversation. **“Since we’re letting it all hang out, what were you doing at Marie’s earlier?”** Marcel paused to read Bonnie’s expression. **“With Klaus?”**

 

At the mention of The Hybrid’s name, Bonnie’s head shot up. She narrowed her eyes at Marcel, shifting her weight to one foot as she sized him up. **“So you were following me?”**

 

**“Save it. I found out from having to track you down all day.”**

 

**“I didn’t ask you to do a damn thing,”** Bonnie bit back. Marcel’s jaw flexed angrily as he swallowed every mean thing that threatened to leave his lips.

 

**“You didn’t seem to mind it when I was saving your life earlier now did you? Answer my question.”**

 

**“I don’t owe you any explanations,”** she defied. The annoyance on his face was clear as day.

 

**“You are truly a piece of work. I’ve been nothing but honest and all I ask for is the same but instead, I get you acting like a petulant little child.”** At some point during their spat, the two of them ended up toe to toe with one another. They stared one another down, waiting on the other to make their next move. Instead of attacking him like she did Stefan and Klaus, Bonnie composed herself. She wanted to kick his ass on the spot for talking to her like that but she was never one to bite the hand that fed her. Nevertheless, if Marcel kept on she would do just that.

 

**“I went to visit Marie, he was there. We argued, I left. Happy?”** The coldness in Bonnie’s voice was evident. The explanation lacked details but it was something. As much as he tried to deny it, Marcel felt a bit relieved that Bonnie didn’t flat out lie to him. His faith in her wasn’t exactly misplaced.

 

**“Very,”** Marcel replied sarcastically. Bonnie decided against telling him what Marie was planning. She needed to know more about why Marcel did what he did before she signed off on his death certificate. IF she signed off on his death certificate. **“I’m guessing she was the one that told you about the witches,”** he assumed. Bonnie nodded.

 

**“She’s… not happy,”** she informed, and then added, **“it’s mainly her ego that’s bruised.”**

 

**“When is it not?”** Bonnie chuckled at the bored look on Marcel’s face. Her laughter soon faded and was replaced by a contemplative look.

 

**“If you needed help with the witches you could have just asked me.”** Unlike their square off moments earlier, Bonnie’s voice was softer. Even if he hadn’t killed those witches, there was still the fact he had another witch siphoning magic off her.

 

She was so sick of people using her.

 

Before Marcel could respond, Bonnie turned on her heels and rounded the car to the passenger’s side. She opened the door and called over the slightly dented hood, thanks to her. **“I could sure use a ride home.”**

 

**KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB**

 

Covered in blood, Klaus sat in the midst of dead blondes, contemplating the ways he could successfully peel Bonnie’s flesh from her bones. His provocation was simply to see just how much power she was wielding so technically he couldn’t be mad at the damage she; nevertheless, he was livid. It was all he could do NOT to track her down and tear her to shreds. 

 

**“Little bitch…”** Klaus snarled as he finished draining a ‘long-since-dead’ girl draped in his lap. Once done, he pushed the corpse to the floor and stood to his feet. His once white Henley was soaked to a deep crimson color, evidence of his messy eating habits. With a swift tug, it was off of his head and thrown on the pile of bodies to his right; ten in total. That’s how many bodies he had to drain in order to fully recover from Bonnie’s attack. Had the circumstances been different, he would’ve been amazed, but it was him that suffered so he was pissed. The night she attacked him during his Sun & Moon ritual hadn’t been this bad and back then she wielded the power of over a hundred dead witches.

 

A sick part of him wanted to be turned on by her power. He had never seen anything like it in his 1,000+ years. On the other hand, a part of him was threatened by it. If there had ever been anyone capable of killing him, it was Bonnie Bennett and had he not sired just about every vampire she knew, he would have been dead a thousand times over. A smirk crept across his reddened lips; funny how that worked.

 

Pondering what to do what the bodies, Klaus thought of taking them all out back and burning them but a better thought came to mind. He knew exactly what to do with them.

 

 

 

Hours later, he was found reclined on a lazy boy located in the corner of the he and Marcel met in the night he returned to New Orleans. He swirled his Cognac glass in his hand, sipping from it periodically. Every now and then he would glance over the balcony anticipating her arrival. A chuckle left his lips as he heard the distant slamming of a car door. Not too long, the front door downstairs flew open and the sound of heels could be heard angrily ‘click-clacking’ closer to him. Her scent reached him before she did and Klaus breathed it in as if he had been longing for it. Her smell was intoxicating.

 

He set his glass on the table next to him, hating that good Cognac would probably be wasted and crossed his legs just as Bonnie came storming in. He took a moment to give her a once over. The dress she wore hugged her body sinfully and he cockily wondered for a moment if she wore it specifically to chew him out or if she had it on already and didn’t bother to change into her “hybrid ass-kicking gear”. Either way, he was glad she didn’t. She looked good in Ivory.

 

**“You son of a bitch!”** Bonnie didn’t hesitate popping every blood vessel in Klaus’s head, sending him to his knees instantly. **“I woke up to ten coffins on my front lawn, you sick piece of SHIT!”** Klaus chuckled through the misery of the aneurism she assaulted him with but it wasn’t long before those chuckles turned to agonizing groans. Under his skin it felt like shards of glass were bulging to break free from their fleshy prison. With a deep breath, Klaus mustered every ounce of his strength and forced himself to his feet, wasting no time charging at Bonnie full speed. Unable to fully shield herself from impact, Bonnie caught most of the force from Klaus’s chokehold. Her vision danced before her as she tried to focus long enough on a spell that would get him the hell off of her.

 

**“What’s that saying, Love? Fool me once, shame on me?”** Klaus smiled as he watched her squirm under his vice grip. As she struggled to breathe, the strain on her face became more evident. A vein ran along her forehead from her hairline to the middle of her eyebrow that reminded him of Harry Potter’s lightening scar. Klaus used his finger to trace it and the one along the side of her neck before training his features from a smile to a grimace. **“Fool me twice however, and I fucking kill you.”** Before Klaus could react, Bonnie disappeared from his grasp, materializing on the other side of the room. Klaus turned around quickly and watched as Bonnie stumbled and staggered, coughing to catch her breath. Using this moment, Klaus sped towards her but was met by an invisible wall of resistance. Eyeing his glass of Cognac, Bonnie stuck her fingers inside and turned around to face him.

 

**“Ignis.”** In a flash, a ball of fire shot out of her hand and flew at Klaus, knocking him over the balcony. Bonnie smiled as Klaus screamed for mercy and slowly she began to descend the stairs, taking her sweet time to do so. **“Praemium.”** The flames grew with intensity, the roar of it nearly drowning Klaus out. 

 

As she reached the bottom of the stairs, Klaus’s screams started to dwindle and as much as she hated to, Bonnie called to the fire, ordering it to cease. **“Cessabis.”** The flames vanished, leaving behind Klaus’s charred body. In all of her ire, Bonnie cracked a smile at her handy work. Her shoulders shook with laughter but no audible sound left her lips. It was truly a site to see.

 

**“We could literally go on forever but I do not have the time, neither the energy to waste on you. So how about you tell me what the fuck you want so I can go. You didn’t send all those bodies just to get me over here so you could flirt with me. What do you want?”** Bonnie waited as Klaus’s charred body slowly, very slowly, began to reanimate. As the color came back to his face, the rage in his eyes came into focus. He wanted to fuck her up something awful. Bonnie smiled and raised her brows in a silent challenge that Klaus knew better than to accept. He may have finally met his match.

 

He’d never fucking admit that.

 

Without saying a word, Klaus slowly sat up as his body recovered from the horrific trauma it endured.

 

He had thought yesterday was bad but he had been grossly proven wrong.

 

**“You got about twenty seconds before I leave,”** Bonnie warned after moments of silence and no hint from Klaus that he was planning on saying anything. For the first time in his life, The Hybrid was truly speechless. Bonnie smiled inwardly. The asshole didn’t know how to shut up, ever.

 

**“I wanted to get your attention to discuss Marcellus.”**

 

**“So you thought sending me ten dead girls would do the trick?”**

 

**“It got you here, didn’t it? It wasn’t as if you’d come as soon as I called.”** Bonnie ignored his smart-assed comment. It got her here alright, and got him his ass handed to him.

 

**“What about Marcel? You and Marie made it clear you wanted him dead.”**

 

**“That was _her_ plan, not mine. I simply went along with while in her presence. I honestly wish no harm to Marcel, but he has something I want.” ** The way Klaus said that almost prompted Bonnie to ask what he was referring to exactly. Bonnie threw her hands up in the air.

 

**“So what, now you want me to help you kill Marie? Jesus Christ.”** Everyone had their own endgame and apparently, she was their vehicle to get there. It was exhausting. Why couldn’t she be left alone?

 

**“Negative. Marie is a friend, as long as I stay on her good side.”** While Marie wasn’t as powerful as Bonnie in terms of magic, the woman had a nasty imagination and could place the most evil hexes he’d ever seen on a person. **“I simply want to take back the city and live happily ever after, that’s all.”**

 

**“Why should you get a happy ending? Why should I help you do that when so many of my friends are dead because of you? Are you seriously that arrogant? What the honest fuck do I look like?”**

 

**“Because if you don’t help me, I’ll kill the last remaining friend you have left,”** Klaus simply stated, referring to Caroline. He still owed her a visit for the stunt she pulled the night before.

 

Bonnie chuckled and shook her head, taking a step closer to Klaus. **“You honestly think I’m going to fall for that? For one, you and I both know you still have a major wolf boner for Caroline so you wouldn’t dream of touching her. Two, her humanity is off so you might actually have a shot with her now. Three, you kill her and there goes the only reason I have NOT to kill your sorry ass and four; do you seriously think you’re in the position to threaten me? I may not be able to kill you but I will make your life HELL if you EVER come at me ass backwards again.”** The fact that Klaus had taken just about everything from her and was still threatening to take what was left made Bonnie want to drive a White Oak TREE through his heart. 

 

**“Lest we not forget Marcel; as much as you try to hide it, it’s clear that you have a thing for him.”** Klaus countered. **“I kill Caroline and there’s still Marcel standing in your way,”** Klaus smirked.

 

**“Ignoring the fact that he’s using me for my magic, yes, I DID have a thing for him, but my deep hatred for you overshadows that.”** Bonnie smiled at how quickly the smile on his face dropped.

 

**“Fine.”** Silence fell as Bonnie waited for Klaus to continue but he never did. Uncrossing her arms, she held her hand up, perplexed at how ‘easy’ he gave in.

 

**“What the hell do you mean, fine?”** This was new, even for Klaus’s played out ass.

 

**“Just what I said, fine; your point was valid.”** Bonnie glanced up at the ceiling in disbelief. 

 

**“What the fuck?!”** Klaus fought against laughing at Bonnie’s reaction as he finally stood to his feet. Smirking, he dusted away the ashes of his charred jeans, what was left, frowning down at the damage she had done. After showering earlier, he had changed into one of his favorite Henley’s and a fresh pair of jeans. The jeans barely survived her attack but his Henley was completely gone. Incinerated. What he wouldn’t give to snap her neck right now.

 

**“You may leave now,”** Klaus said, dismissing her with a wave. Not knowing what to make of his sudden change in demeanor. Bonnie lingered for a moment before turning towards the front door. Klaus watched as she took a few steps and called out to her just as she reached the door. **“Oh, before you leave…”** before Bonnie had the chance to turn around, Klaus sped towards her, trapping her between his body and the door, and sunk his teeth into her neck, violently tearing into her. Before Bonnie knew what was happening to her, Klaus pulled away and pushed her head against the large oak door. Her head careened back from the force and Bonnie fell against Klaus, rendered immediately unconscious.

 

Taking a step back, Klaus allowed Bonnie’s body to fall to the floor and silently, he turned to ascend the stairs. Once in his den, he grabbed a vial off his desk and carefully spit the blood from his mouth into the vial, closing it off and clutched it in his grip. Her blood was sweet and nothing like he had ever tasted from a witch which made it hard for him not to swallow it all. Klaus glanced over the balcony to observe Bonnie’s unconscious body. 

 

**“It’s like you don’t know me at all, Love.”**

 

**BMKBMKBMKBMKBMK**

 

Marcel’s heart sank to his stomach when he opened the door to find Bonnie unconscious in Klaus’s arms. He quickly stepped over the threshold and grabbed Bonnie’s limp body from The Hybrid, and turned around, leaving Klaus to stand in the doorway awkwardly.

 

**“Where are your manners mate, aren’t you going to let me in?”**

 

Marcel ignored Klaus and gently laid Bonnie on the couch, brushing her blonde hair out of her face, eyeing the bite mark on her neck. He bit his wrist and placed it against the wound long enough for it to heal. He listened to her heartbeat, relieved that it had a steady, strong rhythm, and stood up slowly before racing to the front door at full speed. With all of his might, he charged Klaus, tackling him at full force. The two men flew off the front steps and hit the ground hard, rolling around until Marcel had Klaus pinned to the ground.

 

**“What did you do to her?!”** Klaus violently pushed Marcel off of him, sending the younger vamp flying across the yard. Marcel wasted no time getting to his feet and neither did Klaus.

 

**“I did nothing,”** Klaus answered, feigning innocence. **“She came over, thanked me for her gifts and let’s just say I got a little upset that she didn’t _really_ enjoy them.” ** Klaus chuckled. Marcel scoffed and shook his head. 

 

**“Stay the hell away from her! I mean it. To get to her, you’ll have to deal with me from now on.”** Klaus chuckled at Marcel’s warning.

 

**“So far, she’s been the one coming to me, you should save this speech for her, Mate.”** Klaus smiled. He backed away from Marcel, maintaining eye contact the entire time. **“Oh, and when she wakes up, tell her I said thanks for the snack. She tastes delicious.”** By the time Marcel charged the spot Klaus was standing in, he was long gone. He glanced around the neighborhood to see that not a soul was out and for that he was grateful. Despite the street being inhabited by mostly vampires, he didn’t need any of men seeing Klaus. Klaus was his problem, not theirs; which meant that Marcel had to find a way to either appease him or get rid of him.

 

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

 

Marie could sense his power before he stepped over the threshold of her dais. In her lap was a mortar filled with the roots of a rose bush, soil, and Rose Oil. To her left were a dagger and a piece of twine. Around her neck was a black mamba snake that she fed hours beforehand and all around her burned red candles and Black Passion Incenses. Klaus took note of all these things before kneeling in front of Marie on the pillows she set out for him. He remained silent as Marie ground the ingredients of the mortar, making sure not to speak until she addressed him.

 

**“Do you have what I asked of you, Chere’?”** Klaus nodded and reached into his pocket, pulling out a red statin cloth and passing it to Marie. She smiled and unraveled the cloth to reveal a vial of blood and a locket of blonde hair. Marie smiled and shook her head. **“When I’m asked to do this spell, it usually takes months for people to acquire it, yet here you are in less than a day.”** Marie was impressed, but then again, Klaus was always a ‘mover and shaker’. Klaus smiled and shrugged.

 

**“Patience is not my forte,”** Klaus grinned.

 

**“Says the thousand year old immortal.”** Marie chuckled and added the hair to the bowl. She called Klaus forward and waited for him to lean into her before using the dagger to cut a piece of Klaus’s hair. The hair dropped into the bowl and Marie the pestle to mix the ingredients. **“How’d you get ‘ha hair?”** Marie smirked in anticipation of Klaus’s answer.

 

**“I knocked her out. That’s after I bit her.”** Marie chuckled breathlessly before opening the vial and pouring Bonnie’s blood into the bowl.

 

**“If she’s still knocked out, the spell will work better. All of her defenses are down.”** Klaus smiled and watched as Marie mixed the ingredients. When she stuck her hand out, Klaus bit into his wrist and placed his hand in hers. Marie guided his hand around the mortar and pushed it gently towards him when she was done and continued mixing. Moments passed and Marie began chanting over the bowl in a low tone as if she was waiting on a response from someone, or something. 

 

Klaus watched, in awe, as Marie, ‘worked her magic’, watching as her fingers skittered rhythmically as her chants became louder. Her tongue clicked periodically and the snake, once docile on her neck, began to twist and hiss in response to all of the movement. Klaus said nothing as he looked on. Marie leaned over the mortar with her arms outstretched as she chanted hypnotically with her fingers splayed out in Klaus’s direction. Slowly, she sat upright and, with her eyes closed, she peeled the coiling snake from her neck. Her biceps munched under her glistening skin as she fought to straighten the snake over her head.

 

**“Oh Spirits of Darkness. I offer this snake as a sacrifice to appease you. In return, I humbly request a binding spell.”** After a moment of silence, Marie’s eyes opened and locked with Klaus’s. **“The spirits have accepted our request. Do you consent?”**

 

**“I consent.”** Without hesitation, Marie gripped the head of the snake and forced its jaws open. She pressed its fangs against the edge of the mortar until venom squirted into the bowl, then, in one swift motion, she sliced off the snake’s head. She allowed enough blood to coat the bottom of the mortar to drain out of the snake before tossing it to the side in a bucket. She sliced into her own hand with the dagger and squeezed her blood into the bowl as well, mixing everything together. She dipped her thumb into the concoction and smeared markings on her face; an arch across her forehead, a delta on her left cheek, a lambda on her right and a phi on her chin. She chanted over the bowl before sticking her fingers in the bowl and beckoning Klaus to her. She smeared the blood on his forehead before raising her voice.

 

**“I, Marie Catherine Laveau bind Bonnie Marie Bennett to Niklaus Alexander Mikaelson. Her feelings will be authentic and her hate will turn to lust; her lust to love. I so decree. This stronghold cannot be broken except by a love stronger than her hate for Niklaus. It is done.”** As Marie spoke, she tied two knots into the twine and dipped it into the mortar. She then held the twine over a nearby candle and watched as it caught fire in her hand. Unfazed by the flames, Marie held the twine until it burned out and turned to Klaus.

 

**“Patience is not your forte but this spell won’t take place over night. Give it time. The last step is to feed her. The spell won’t fully kick in until she’s had the Lover’s Brunch; a four egg omelet, for the both of you, a ½ tsp of ginger and a pinch of salt and pepper. Once you cook it carve your initial with your finger on the top, hers on the bottom. Give it to her with a side of bananas, pitted cherries, and peaches on the side with hot rolls and apple butter, make it yourself, all this with a glass of champagne.”** As Marie went through the final instructions, she used a wet towel to wipe the markings off her face.

 

**“Would you like fries with that?”** Klaus asked impatiently once Marie was done. Marie rolled her eyes at the hybrid and waved him off.

 

**“You wanted this, you make it happen.”** Klaus rolled his eyes and stood to his feet, ready to leave. He used the wet towel Marie held in her hand to wipe his face and headed for the exit. **“Remember, Klaus. This shit comes with a price. If you do anything to upset the spirits, Bonnie will become the death of you.”**

 

**“Upset how? What the hell does that mean?”**

 

**“Try not to find out.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’ve had this chapter finished since November right, but I promised I’d update my other story and it dragged on way longer than I intended and I didn’t want to break that promise lol. That said, Happy New Year!!! This chapter is where the story begins to shift into darker territory. Marie’s character is complex (at least that’s what I’m aiming for) and so is her and Bonnie’s relationship. I was kind of worried about where this would go because obviously what Klaus has done is extremely problematic and extremely fucked up lol. The title of this is No Church In The Wild for a reason, hehe. I know Bonnie catches enough shit on the show but the difference here is that she’ll have her reckoning. I won’t chat long. I’m dying to know what you all think of this, be honest lol. I hope I didn’t turn anyone off lmfao. If so, I understand. Look forward to your reviews! Side Note: Happy Birthday to my late Grandmother! She would have been 82 years young. Rest in heavenly power!


End file.
